Endless Adventure: Final Chance
by kta250298
Summary: Kendrick has had a long, hard life. Desensitized to the world, he find himself in the one place that could save him from himself. Can he face his inner demons, or will he waste his final chance? Warning; some Gore and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

This Beginning chapter is entirely for the purpose of backstory, and as such is very long and dark.

Future chapters will not be nearly as long, and will likely not be as graphic/mature/dark.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The first clear memory I have is of waking up in a hospital bed. I had no idea how I got there, who I was, or anything. I laid there, my eyes adjusting to the light while I tried to remember something. I looked around, the room was visibly uninteresting and smelt of chemicals. To my left I noticed that someone was sitting in a chair, asleep. It was a girl, her bright red hair framing her face without going past her chin. She had on a pair of slacks and a nice button-up shirt, various bandages and cuts all over her body. She didn't seem that old, somewhere around 20 if I had to guess.

"Hello? Are you awake?" I asked the girl gingerly.

The girl snorted awake, looking around for a moment before her grey eyes found me. They practically glowed with joy as she leaned over to envelop me in a hug.

"Kendrick! I knew you'd wake up, I just knew it!" The girl exclaimed. "They said it was hopeless, but I never gave up."

"Uh…thanks." I replied, hesitantly hugging her back. "Who are you?"

There was a pause, then the girl slowly pulled back to look at me with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"I don't know who you are." I answered. "Or where I am…or who I am."

"…You've told some pretty bad jokes before, but this is the worst one yet." The girl said. "It's not funny, so you can drop the act."

"I'm not acting, I don't have any idea as to what's going on." I replied. "But you seem to, so I would appreciate it if you told me."

"..I…But…you." The girl slowly got out, unsure of what to say. "Wait here."

The girl stood up and left the room, leaving me alone. I heard her arguing with someone outside the room, and was about to get up when the wall to outside of the building burst open. Debris fell to the floor and a group of men rappelled into the room, grabbing my bed and rolling over to the hole they just made. A helicopter was hovering just outside, and they passed me over to it as a different group of people entered my room. A quick firefight ensued, the girl from earlier taking out most of the men who were, I assumed, kidnapping me. Both groups were decked out in swat armor, so it was hard to tell who was winning. As they secured me to the helicopter, they signaled the pilot to leave.

"Kendrick!" The girl exclaimed, taking aim at the men inside the copter.

She killed most of the guys except for one, who shot her in the shoulder. Before he finished her off, I reached up and jerked his gun so he hit the co-pilot instead. The man growled something, then knocked me out with the butt of his gun.

* * *

I re-awoke as I was being wheeled down a hallway, strapped down to a gurney. Whoever was pushing me made a series of turns, the walls growing darker and darker until I couldn't tell we were moving if it wasn't for the occasional passing light and the squeak of the room turning. We abruptly stopped under a particularly bright light, forcing me to close my eyes until they adjusted. Slowly, hands appeared around me in a circle, each one holding a strange piece of equipment. I was too scared to say anything, hoping that they wouldn't use any if that stuff on me.

"Patient's name is Kendrick Austin." A voice said, sounding like it was coming through an old speaker. "15 years old, 6ft. 2in. No remarkable physical traits before weaponization. Begin."

A blinding light flashed as other lights turned on, revealing a strange machine that looked to be fashioned from both flesh and metal. Dozens of other hands descended from the horrifying contraption, forcing me screaming and kicking into its mass. Tool more suited to a torture room ripped into my flesh and tore my bone, seemingly random movements taking away something only to replace it with more. Every one if my nerves was burning and a fiery haze of agony, my screaming seised when my voice-box was violently extracted from my neck. For what seemed like hours they went about their work, only to abruptly stop.

"Surgery complete. Subject is now 6ft. 7in.. Hair and skin color changed to white and eye color changed to red in accordance to Lord Zalgo's orders. Experimental transformation genes replaces subjects DNA." The voice from before said. "Noticeable changes are as follows. Hair, eye and skin color. Height. Muscle density. Iris and pupils became reptilian. Vocal cords altered to allow greater range of sounds. Tongue elongated to unknown levels, prehensile. Prehensile tail grown. Teeth have been sharpened, jaw restructured to minimize self-injury. Nails have been removed, replaced with claws. Final Assessment; no resemblance to previous form."

There was a pause as I was ejected from the machine.

"Most changes unintentionally manifested, possible side effect of DNA alteration. Will be noted for future subjects." The voice continued.

I tried to move, an animalistic whine escaping my throat as I slowly registered the pain of being whole again. I was picked up and placed on a gurney again, wheeled away to another part of whatever hell I had been taken to.

* * *

I fell in and out of consciousness as I was taken to my new home, a yelp of pain escaping me as I was dumped onto the floor. I heard the shuffling of feet against the ground as I tried to pick myself up, falling to the ground when my strength failed me.

"A new toy?" A voice said, the owner sliding out of my line of vision as I looked around. "Not meat, not in meat pile."

I slid backwards along the ground, starting when my back hit a wall.

"Not toy, different smell. Smells…smells not toy, better. Smells like Flesh." The voice continued, skulking around in the darkness of our cell. "Smells of Flesh, be of Flesh. Brother? Brother of Flesh."

A sickly, thin creature slowly crawled from the shadows. It's skin was pale like mine, but grayer. A maw of long, thin teeth commanded my attention, a slimy tongue sliding into the open. Long fingers and toes ended in sharp talons, clicking against the ground with every hobbled step it took.

"Brother of Flesh, what call you?" The monster asked.

"My name is Kendrick." I answered.

"Before Flesh, Zane was me." The creature replied. "Brother Kendrick, we move. Time for meat it is, we must fight for share."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What are we fighting for?"

"Fight for meat. No meat, no Flesh. Use Flesh, get meat." Zane answered, pulling me up. "Share meat, fight for share."

"You keep saying 'Flesh', what do you mean?" I asked as I was led to our cell door.

"To much thought, need more fight." Zane responded. "Explain after meat."

A siren blazed briefly as our cell opened, lights illuminating a center area that connected to dozens of other cells. A mechanical groan could be heard coming from the ceiling, a glance upward revealing a large metal door. As it slowly slid open, piles upon piles of bodies fell to the ground below.

"When wall screams, run for meat." Zane said, crouching low to the ground. "Don't go before, or no meat."

I waited…and waited…and waited. Just when I was about to ask Zane what was supposed to happen, a buzzer range out. In an instant, beasts and animals of all kinds poured from the cells toward the pile of bodies.

"Get meat!" Zane ordered, rushing ahead.

I scrambled after him, having a hard time catching up as I adjusted to my new body. With a yelp I tripped, falling to the ground only to roll onto all fours. Without thinking I started running like that, some base instinct driving me to get as much as I could from the pile. Some of the creatures had beaten us there, the ones that weren't fighting talking portions back to their respective cells. One of them grabbed Zane and lifted him into the air, not expecting me to tackle it to the ground. Zane rushed to the pile, grabbing the remains of a newlywed and rushing back to our cell. The creature under me thrashed wildly as I pummeled him with my fists, stopping only as I started hitting grey matter. A frightful roar broke through the chaos, prompting me to turn and see a massive beast charging toward me. It was a hulking monster, plowing lesser creatures out of its way as it bared down on me. I grabbed the newly created corpse and ran back to my cell, trying desperately to outrun the abomination. I dove through the door, relieved to find that the creature was too large to fit through. After fruitlessly trying to reach us, the monster turned to the pile and started eating from it.

"Brother good, small amounts escape Alpha." Zane said, feasting on the dead woman. "Brother fast, brother strong. Alpha fastest and strongest."

"No, whatever that thing is, it's slow." I replied. "If it was fast, I wouldn't have gotten away."

I looked down at the corpse I had unconsciously brought with me, unsure of what to do. Hunger gnawed at me, but I was to scared to even think about eating any of this.

"Brother, eat." Zane said, putting down his…meal and hobbling to me. "No eat, no Flesh. Need Flesh."

"You keep saying that, 'Flesh'. What is that supposed to mean if it's different from 'meat'?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Flesh is all, Flesh is might." Zane answered, ripping an arm off my kill. "Flesh is life. All come from Flesh, all return to Flesh."

Deciding that getting an answer that made sense would be impossible, I dropped the conversation. Zane offered the arm, growing annoyed when I didn't take it. Forcing it into my hands, Zane pushed the limb toward my mouth.

"Eat!" Zane ordered. "Make Flesh strong, get more meat! Get more meat, make Flesh strong!"

Hesitantly, I took a bite. I was surprised at how easily I pierced the skin and muscle, as well as how good it tasted. I expected the disgustingly coppery tasks of blood, but instead it was…sweet. Without thinking, I finished the arm and moved on to the rest of the body.

"I don't understand." I remarked some time later. "With all that has happened, I should be angry or sad or…anything. Anything other than…nothing. And you, why did you help me?"

It was a moment or two before Zane replied.

"'Nothing' is good, 'nothing' is safe. 'Nothing' is easy, feeling is hard. 'Nothing' doesn't betray you." Zane said. "Flesh is like 'nothing', but more. Flesh is simple, Flesh is connected. I help because you are Flesh. I am Flesh. Brothers in Flesh. Keep the 'nothing', it's the only thing we have. Sleep brother, make Flesh 'nothing'."

Finding an odd sort of comfort in Zane's words, I rolled to my side. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on the "nothing".

* * *

When I awoke, it was more of the same. I don't know how long I was there, but it was long enough for me to lose myself in the Nothing and the Flesh. It became a routine of survival; wake, fight, nothing. Wake, fight, nothing. Wake, fight, nothing. Zane helped me to learn my new body, the first few cycles tedious as I awkwardly re-learned to move using my new tail. Soon that too become normal, just another fact of my new, gruesome life. The largest monster from the first day, Alpha, continued to pursue me and Zane for no evident reason. Eventually, Zane had enough.

"We kill Alpha." Zane said one day, before the cell doors opened for feeding. "We are strong now, Flesh has grown."

"How? Alpha is strongest." I replied, my mind deteriorated to be comparable with Zane's. "Why risk?"

"Risk has been with us all times, Alpha is risk." Zane answered. "Kill Alpha, kill risk. If not for fixing-flesh, dead long ago."

Zane was right about that. We quickly learned that I could heal from all injuries as long as I had food. It has been extremely useful, especially since Zane can do it as well, and is the reason we lasted this long.

"How Alpha die?" I ask. "Too strong for rush."

"We sneak." Zane answered, walking over to the cell door. "Hide in shadow, steal eyes and rip throat."

I followed him, accepting the barely thought out plan. We waited for the doors to open, springing to action as soon as they did. We ignored the usual made rush for the bodies, choosing instead to travel the perimeter of the pit. We carefully crawled to where Alpha's cell was, watching as he slowly stepped out. Alpha looked around for a moment, searching for us.

"Kill!" Zane ordered, leaping at Alpha.

I did the same, wrapping my arms around his head while scratching wildly at his face. With a roar of pain and surprise, Alpha reached up to pull me off, leaving his throat open to Zane. Zane quickly went to work, tearing at Alpha's neck while I fought against his grip. Alpha slammed me against the ground, crushing me with his foot as he threw Zane into the wall. I felt my bones crack under the pressure of Alpha's weight, my arms and legs flailing uselessly against his hulking frame. It lifted its foot to stomp on me, allowing me the chance to roll out-of-the-way. Ignoring the pain, I leapt at Alpha's legs to try to cut his hamstrings, only to be backhanded next to Zane. We slowly stood, noticing that the other creatures had stopped to watch the three of us.

With a bellowing howl, Alpha charged us. We tried to dive out if the way, but Alpha was smart and grabbed us from the air. Holding one of us in each hand, he slammed us against the wall repeatedly. I looked around to find something that could help us, my eyes drifting toward Zane. Blood was dripping from his feet, a large patch of it spreading along the wall where he was mashed against it. He was wasn't moving, and wouldn't answer me. Alpha chose then to let him go, Zane's crushed body crumpling against the ground.

It was then that something snapped in me. With a roar I slammed my fist into Alpha's wrist, a satisfying crunch proclaiming that I at least fractured the bone. Alpha bellowed out in pain, dropping me to instead nurse it's hand. It looked around to try to find me, as I had slunk off into the shadows as soon as I had the chance. Alpha moved sluggishly, the blood loss finally getting to him. With an unearthly screech I leaped from the shadows onto Alpha's back, driving my arms into his flesh to grab at his spine. Alpha howled in agony, fruitlessly reaching behind him to try to grab me. Realizing he couldn't reach me, he started slamming against the wall to try to crush me. With a mighty roar I pulled with all my might, tearing Alpha's spine out. In an instant Alpha fell to the ground, all control of his body lost as he slowly bled to death.

I turned to look at Zane, who had yet to move in any way. I grabbed Alpha's arm and dragged him towards my new brother, lifting him onto my back so his blood fell to Zane's mouth. With a sputtering cough Zane awoke, looking around confused for a moment before seeing what I had done.

"We killed Alpha, now we are the strongest." I said, smiling a toothy grin.

"No, you killed Alpha." Zane countered. "You are strongest now."

"Together we are strongest." I argued, extending my hand. "We are brothers."

"Yes, brothers of Flesh." Zane agreed, taking my hand. "Together forever."

We stood, turning to the other prisoners who we're staring at us, awe-struck. Taking in a large breath of air I roared at them the loudest I had ever roared before, their fear forcing them to scatter and hide in their cells. Adjusting Alpha's body, I carried him to our cell while Zane took some corpses from the pile before the other monsters regained their bravery. Sitting in our home we enjoyed our feast while we could, knowing that the next day we would return to the endless cycle of death that was our lives.

* * *

It was many cycles later, probably thousands, that anything changed. By this point, things had become simpler for us. The other creatures learned to leave us alone after we killed Alpha, giving Zane and I a wide berth as we walked to the pile to get our food. Zane and I had started instigating fights whenever we became bored, further encouraging the others to stay away from us. It was…nice in a way, simple. We didn't have to worry about things beyond our next meal, so we didn't feel any urgency to escape or anything like that. At first I would sometimes look for a way out, but I eventually gave up on that in favor of fighting more.

Back to how things changed, it all started off simple enough. We heard sounds from above, what we guessed were gunshots, and we didn't get our food at the usual time. We sat around waiting, confused at why they would do things differently all of a sudden. The siren suddenly blared, so we walked to our cell doors even more confused than before. Instead of the pile of bodies, a group of people rappelled down. They were decked out in body armor and masks, assault rifles aimed and ready.

"By the gods, what is this place?" I heard one of them say.

"Hell, lad." A different one replied. "This be hell."

"Calm down, just stick to the mission." A third man said. "Look for any sign of the target."

With that, they spread out. Cell by cell they went, shining flashlights into the darkness. The occupants reacted in various ways, most being aggression. They would reach out the bars to try to grab the soldiers, and one of them got shot when they managed to catch a leg. As the sound rang out through the pit, it broke whatever tension was keeping everyone silent. In an instant, screeches and howls echoed throughout the chamber as all the other monsters tried to break out and consume the intruders.

"Fuck!" The soldier that was tripped exclaimed, scrambling to get up. "They didn't like that, let's get out of here!"

"Not yet, we have to find the target." The third man from before said. "Just hurry up and we can leave."

The group continued their search, even more careful of the creatures in the cell than before. One of then passed by Zane and I's cell, searching briefly before moving on. They finished, regrouping by their ropes.

"No sign of him sir." One of the soldier reported. "There's nothing in these cells but experiments."

"Shit, Natasha isn't going to like this." The third man grumbled. "We did what we could here, let's head up."

Before they could, however, the siren went off.

"The the fuck is that!" The man who tripped demanded, raising his weapon fearfully.

The cell doors slowly slid open, their occupants charging out to get some of the fresh meat. The group opens fire, trying fruitlessly to hold off the onslaught. While they were devoured, Zane and I started climbing the ropes to try to find some food of our own.

* * *

It was our first time being outside of the chamber since we got here, so we had no idea where we were going. We ran down the halls together, randomly deciding what turns we took. Luck was on our side, however, because we soon found a room full of people. They were all wearing lab coats, stopping everything when the sliding doors opened to reveal us. There was a pause as we stared eachother down, then we attacked. They all screamed for mercy, their cries falling on deaf ears as we had our fill of them. One of the scientists managed to make it out of the door past us in the chaos, Zane running after him. As I finished off the people in the room, I heard a gunshot that was quickly followed by Zane's pained yelp.

Rushing after him, I found Zane cornered by a group of men with guns. Without thinking, I jumped between them to intercept the hail of gunfire aimed at my brother.

"Brother!" Zane exclaimed, catching my limp body.

Zane screeched and tried to attack the men who shot me, but they just unloaded the rest of what they had into him.

"That should take care of them, let's move on." One of them said, leading them away.

I tried to focus myself and get up, a failed effort in the end. Zane was barely breathing atop me, his blood dripping down to mix with mine.

"We…we are the strongest." Zane weakly said. "We can't die."

"We are the strongest together." I reminded him, coughing up blood.

"Together…we are brothers of Flesh." Zane continued. "Together for all times."

"Right." I agreed, my vision going black. "Brothers forever."

* * *

I awoke with a start, a splitting headache accompanying me. I looked around, seeing that I was still in the hall where Zane and I were shot. Searching for Zane, I found nothing except an errant skull. Upon further examination, I realized that it was Zane's.

"I fed on him." I deduced. "I killed brother."

A shot of pain flashed in my chest, my limited ming not realizing that I was sad. Sad for what I had done to my brother, and said that he was gone. Zane was my only companion, the only person I could trust, and now he was gone. A tear fell from my eye as I picked up Zane's skull and held it close, thinking of what to do now. The only thing I knew to do was to feed, so I decided to do just that. Wrapping my tail around Zane's skull, I ran off further into the facility.

* * *

It was a while before I found anybody, the twist and turns of the hallways confusing me. Eventually I found a foo that I could open, revealing the other side to be a large group of the soldiers. They promptly opened fire when they saw me, clipping me a few times as I rushed up the wall. I led their fire along the edge of the room, taking out the lights as I went until only their squad was illuminated, darkness surrounding them. Huddling close, they scanned the room with their flashlights trying to find me. With a threatening growl I leapt from the shadows, grabbing one of their men and dragging him into the darkness kicking and screaming. I tore out his throat to shut him up, inspecting his weapon. I couldn't remember ever seeing such a thing, it looked like a long, thin pipe with a piece of wood at one end. Looking over to the soldiers, I saw a few others with similar pieces of equipment. Imitating them, I took aim and pulled the trigger, completely unprepared for the kickback that knocked me on my ass. The soldiers flashlights all focused on me as they opened fire, prompting me to scramble away. I tried again, this time taking aim the group if men when I fired. My target was blasted into his comrades, blood spraying everywhere. I gave an excited giggle as I moved to avoid their flashlights, having fun with my new toy.

"He's got Johnson's shotgun, I thought they didn't know how to use firearms!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"This one does." A familiar voice said, making me pause and listen. "Find the exit, we'll make a rush for it on three."

"Found it." One of the men said a moment later, only to have his grey matter replaced with a slug.

"God-damn!" A different soldier screamed. "We need to move!"

"Alright, fuck the countdown!" The familiar voice growled. "Everybody run!"

They made a break for the door, a few of them taken out by my shotgun. An unlucky fellow was cracked over the head with the butt of it when I realized it was empty, the shotgun and his helmet shattering from the force.

"Captain!" A soldier exclaimed.

"Forget me, run!" The familiar voice ordered, coming from the soldier I had most likely given a concussion.

Grabbing his leg, I dragged the soldier into the light. He groaned in pain, still dazed from the blow. Something felt off about this one, his voice was unusually high and he had different proportions that the other soldiers I had encountered. My mind wandered back to the room of coated people, a few of them where different in the same way.

"Girls." I realized. "They were women."

Intrigued at why this lady seemed so familiar to me, I reached up to pull off her helmet. Short, red hair and grey eyes were revealed, my brain trying desperately to put a memory to them.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" The lady growled, trying to get up as her strength returned to her.

Not wanting her to move yet, I straddled her waist and held down her arms while her legs flailed uselessly.

"Get the hell off of me!" The woman demanded angrily.

I hissed threateningly at her, hoping she'd quiet down. Instead, she spit into my eye. Letting go of her arm I wiped my eye and punched her, a satisfying crunch signaling that I broke her nose.

"Fuckin' gods-damned piece of shit!" She exclaimed as I re-took her arm. "If yer going to kill me, get it over with!"

"Shut up Natasha." I growled out of reflex.

I looked down at the girl, Natasha, who was staring at me surprised.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"…Don't know." I answered. "Just do."

"That's…worrying." Natasha said, testing my hold. "So are you going to kill me or…?"

"Not kill." I answered. "Not yet."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better." Natasha grumbled sarcastically. "If you're not going to kill me, what do you want?"

"Remember." I answered. "I remember you. Who are you?"

"Well, you must not remember me that well if you don't know who I am." Natasha laughed.

"What was that?" I asked, slowly remembering how to talk properly. "That sound?"

"Do you mean my laugh? What's wrong with it?" Natasha replied, sounding testy.

"'Laugh'? What is 'laugh'?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'what is laugh'?" Natasha asked in return. "Haven't you ever heard someone laugh before?"

I thought about that for a moment or two, trying to remember. I couldn't tell if this day was good or bad, but it was certainly the most active one I've had in a while. I thought back to my time here, wondering if any of the other creatures had laughed before. I couldn't think of a time, and was about to answer as such when I remembered a different time. I remembered a life before the cell, a piece of it at least. It was of Natasha, a younger version, laughing at me.

"That's what you get for trying to fight me." She grinned. "You're not strong enough to beat me!"

"So!" I replied, picking myself off of the ground. "If I don't try, who will? You can't take these people's money anymore!"

"Yes I can, I can do whatever I want." Natasha replied. "I'm better than them."

"No, you're a bully." I argued. "Just because you're stronger than someone doesn't make you better than them."

"Er, yeah it does." Natasha replied. "Why do you care anyways? I'm taking the money for us."

"I care because it's wrong!" I exclaimed. "Those people need that money, and I don't want any part of taking it from them. If you're going to keep doing this, I'm leaving."

In an instant, I was on the ground. Natasha had rushed forward and tackled me, her arms wrapped around me.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried. "Don't leave me!"

"Natasha!" I gasped, surprised. "I didn't mean that I was going to-"

"Don't leave!" She interrupted, still crying into my shirt. "I'll stop stealing, I'll do anything. Don't leave me alone."

"Natasha…" I mumbled, pulling her up to hug her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"_~sniff~_ Do you promise?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I promise." I said, holding her tightly. "I won't ever leave you."

"Yes, a long time ago." I answered. "Someone special. Someone I let down."

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"You." I answered. "I remember you laughing, when I promised not to leave."

Natasha looked confused for a moment, then realization struck her.

"Kendrick, is that you?" She asked, sounding amazed.

"Kendrick?…That's right, my name. I was Kendrick." I said to myself.

"Yes! By the gods yes!" She agreed excitedly. "And I'm Natasha, do you remember?"

"I…pieces. There are pieces." I answered. "I…I don't…I."

"That's okay, calm down." Natasha soothed. "This place isn't safe, we need to leave. Let me up, I can take us somewhere safe."

"I…safe? Nowhere safe, not for me." I argued. "I'm a monster."

"You're my brother!" Natasha countered.

"Brother…I had a brother." I said, picking up Zane's skull with my tail again. "I'm a bad brother."

"But you're my bad brother, and I'm not loosing you again!" Natasha growled, fighting against me. "Let me up so we can get out of here!"

"No, you are going." I said. "I stay, belong here. Safe here."

"Fuck you you're staying here!" Natasha raged. "If you stay, I'm staying!"

"No, you leave." I ordered. "Not of here, not stay."

"…Fine." Natasha relented. "Get off of me."

Releasing her, I rolled over to be sitting. I took Zane's skull in my hands, idly looking it over. Natasha sat up, rubbing her wrists where I was holding her down. She stood up, taking her radio with her, and turned to face me.

"Please, just come with me." Natasha begged. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Not your brother, changed." I replied, not looking at her. "Monster now."

"No, you will always be my little brother." Natasha said, turning on her radio. "Natasha here, emergency report. Initiate liquidation contingency, returning to Evac shortly."

"Captain, are you sure?" A voice replied. "Shouldn't you wait until we leave?"

"No time, we're gonna have to cut it close." Natasha answered. "On my way."

"What was that?" I asked.

"I just ordered this place to be destroyed." Natasha answered. "In three minutes, everything here will be un-made in an instant."

"What!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet. "Leave, now!"

"Sorry, it seems that I'm too injured to move." Natasha replied, pulling out her sidearm and shooting herself in the foot. "_~aaugh!~_ Looks like I'm going to have to be carried. Fuck that hurt."

"Stupid!" I scolded her, kneeling down. "Fool, will regret this!"

"You won't believe how often I've been told that." She laughed, climbing onto my back and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Don't talk, point." I growled, holding Natasha close by coiling my tail around us. "Rage will kill."

With a gulp she extended her arm, prompting me to rush off.

My hands and feet pulled us through the hallways, Natasha's hand a guiding arrow.

* * *

"Come in Evac. Natasha here, I'm on my way aboard the target." Natasha said into her radio. "Do not open fire on any subjects unless they are obviously hostile."

"What do you mean 'aboard the target'?" A new voice demanded. "Captain, if you don't make it here in the next minute, we are leaving!"

"Almost there Sir, just around the bend." Natasha said, putting away her radio.

I bounded down the halls, finding a particularly large door after turning a corner. The doors slid open to reveal a massive, open room filled with the soldiers and helicopters. I stopped, sliding across the ground for a bit as the soldiers raised their weapons towards me.

"Hold your fire!" Someone yelled. "Hold your fire!"

A very angry-looking man stepped out from the crowd, his greying hair cut short.

"Natasha, you have one chance to explain what the hell is going on." The man growled.

"Mission complete, Sir." She answered simply, adjusting herself to get a better grip on me.

The man looked back and forth between the two of us, the dots connecting in his head.

"Young lady, you're going to have a hell of a time explaining this one." He grinned. "Get yourselves on a chopper, we're heading out."

Some men came with a stretcher, but Natasha waved them off.

"If I let go, he'll run off." She explained, causing me to grumble. "Just get us one that isn't packed."

They nodded and led us to a helicopter, only three other occupants in it. They glanced at me nervously, obvious in their discomfort. I growled at them when they made eye-contact, causing Natasha to laugh from her position of laying across the seat with her feet in my lap.

"Not the best first impression." Natasha giggled.

"Don't care, bitch prey." I replied, receiving some indignant looks. "Lucky aren't dead."

"Why would you kill them?" Natasha asked.

"Why not?" I asked in return, flashing a wide, toothy grin.

Our fellow passengers audibly gulped, resting their hands close to their weapons.

"Because it's not a very good thing to do." Natasha replied. "You always gave me a hard time about that kind of stuff."

"Then I was a fool." I rebutted. "Life is simple; predator consumes prey, Flesh becomes strong. Repeat until dead."

"There's more to life than that." Natasha said, sitting up. "You must know that, or I wouldn't be alive."

"You alive only because sister." I growled. "Begin to regret choice, Zane wouldn't like."

"Who's Zane?" Natasha asked, apparently ignoring my threat.

"Brother." I answered, picking up his skull from where I had set it next to me. "Was brother."

"And that's all that's left of him?" Natasha remarked. "What happened?"

"Soldiers shot us." I explained, pausing briefly to glare at the men across from us. "I survived because he died."

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. "I bet I would have liked to meet him."

"We would consume all." I replied. "No survive."

"Oh…"

I ignored her after that, instead staring at Zane's skull.

"Why alive? Should be dead." His voice said to me. "Taking too long, brother."

I thought I must have been going crazy, but I didn't care too much. It was comforting to hear Zane again, almost like he hadn't left.

"I haven't." His voice replied to my thoughts. "Together forever in flesh."

My heart jumped in my chest, not daring to believe him.

"Brother?" I said. "How alive?"

"Not die, become Flesh." He replied. "Together as brothers. Why meat still alive? Consume."

"But meat is sister." I explained. "Can't eat."

"Where was sister before?" Zane asked. "Not need her then, not need her now."

"Is all I have now." I argued. "Everything change."

"Have me, nothing change." Zane rebutted. "Eat for both now. Make Flesh strong."

"But…"

"Kill now! Now now now!"

"I can't! She's special."

"Not special, meat. No eat, Flesh becomes weak. No Flesh, no brother."

"Brother stay!"

"Brother leave."

It was silent after that, Zane's voice leaving me.

"Brother? Brother! Don't leave, eat I will!"

"Kendrick! Calm down." Natasha said, catching my attention. "You're scaring me."

I looked over at her, making a decision. Tossed Zane to her, making sure she caught him before spring out of my seat to attack the soldier across from me. With a frightening screech I sunk my teeth into his neck, tearing it open before moving on the the next one. They had reacted fast, drawing their weapons and firing before I could strike my target. Bullets rained pain upon me, forcing me against the door. Letting out a roar, I pushed past the agony to attack a soldier. Forcing my hand past his teeth, I tore his jaw from his person while aiming his still-firing gun at the last man, killing the both of them. I hear a click behind me, turning to see Natasha aiming her handgun at me. We stared eachother down, the both of us unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the helicopter doors flew open as the pilot performed a corkscrew, the result being that I soon found myself flailing in the air.

It was then that a miracle happened. A massive beam of light appeared where the facility had been, turning the surrounding desert into glass instantly. For a moment there was silence, then a painful clapping sound as the air crashed together to fill the sudden gap. A shockwave exploded from the epicenter, forcing one of the helicopters to buckle in the air just enough for me to grab onto the tail. I dug my claws into the metal, grimacing as my toes brushed against the tail rotor. Laughing manically I crawled by way up to the cockpit, punching through the glass to grab the pilot and throw him into the main rotor. The men inside didn't stand a chance, not able to keep their footing as the copter fell out of the sky. I climbed into the pilot's seat, someone's arm hanging out of my mouth as I tried to figure out the controls. After pressing a few buttons, I got lucky and regained a semblance of control. Now instead of wildly falling to my doom, I was wildly careening toward certain death. Much better.

"How the fuck does this kill!" I demanded to no-one, angrily trying every lever and switch I could reach.

In another unlikely stroke of luck I found the right combination of mashing that armed the weapons, allowing me to open fire on my fellow flyers. I managed to clip a few, almost taking down one, before they returned fire. I was quickly reduced to a yet again falling lump of metal, my tail smashing into the rotary engine as the helicopter rushed to meet the ground like they were on a first date. Alarms blazed around me, quickly replaced by the horrid screech of damaged machinery smashing together. The helicopter crumpled around me, forcing what was left of my body into the main hold along with the soldier's remains. I gave a final groan of agony as I fell unconscious again.

* * *

When I awoke, I was still trapped in the wreckage. As I pulled myself from the carnage, I heard the chopping of helicopter blades, looking up to see the remaining birds descend upon me in a circle. With a bellowing roar I launched myself at a copter, only succeeding in getting my dumb ass shot out of the air. I was assaulted with a strange weapon that trapped me in a sticky mass that promptly hardened. I struggled against the unusual bonds, managing to create a few cracks before they were sealed up again. The helicopters landed, more of the strange weapons appearing as I was further encased in the tomb they were creating around me. I hissed as they turned to cover my head, the world becoming dark and quiet as they went about their work.

* * *

I don't know exactly how much time passed, only recalling that it was quite a lot. I eventually heard a strange buzzing sound slowly become louder and louder, the light belonging me as I was carved out of my cocoon of a prison. With a growl of rage I finished the job myself, the shattered pieces exploding around the room. The robotic arms that were releasing me quickly retreated into the ceiling, leaving me alone in a completely featureless room. Everything was white, making it hard to tell where the wall became the floor or ceiling.

"Glad to see that you're awake." A voice said. "We were starting to worry."

"Where am I?" I demanded angrily.

"All that matters right now is that you're not at the facility." The voice said. "Because of your little outburst during the extraction, both you and your sister are in deep shit."

"Natasha? Where is she? If is hurt, I'll kill!" I threatened. "And where is Zach!"

"The skull? It's with Natasha, in mortal peril." The voice said, a screen appearing to accompany it.

The screen was of Natasha and Zach tied together, hoisted over a roaring fire. I growled and slammed my hand against the screen, as if shattering it would reveal a way to get to them.

"What you want?" I asked, not daring to look away from my family.

"For now, to run some tests." The voice answered. "From there we'll play it by ear."

I growled, tempted to refuse and break out of here. The thought of what would happen if I failed to save them kept me pacified, however.

"Fine." I agreed.

The floor opened to reveal an operating chair, not unlike that of a dentist's. With a final glance at Zach and Natasha's predicament, I climbed on and laid down.

"First, we are going to make sure your time imprisoned hasn't resulted in anything lethal to our doctors." The voice explained, a robot arm descending from the ceiling.

The arm positioned itself by my arm, a needle extending from its end. I flinched away, but then allowed it to go about its work. It collected my blood, and various other samples, before ascending. There was a minute of two of waiting, then a section of the wall opened up. Nothing happened for a while, then a group of three doctor-looking people walked in. They were carrying what looked like square pieces of glass, a trolley of tools floating in behind them.

"Good job, now we know we can trust you." The voice said.

"Don't trust me, trust I'll obey." I replied, glaring at the doctors.

"Semantics." The voice replied.

"Well, I suppose we should begin." One of the doctors said, sounding nervous.

"It'll be alright, just stay calm." A different doctor said.

"Easy for you to say, you're the only one that's done this before." The third doctor rebutted.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." The second doctor replied. "It's already going better than usual, this is the first one that could talk."

"That's comforting, it can make witty banter as it tears us limb from limb." The first doctor groaned.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll lead. Alright?" The second doctor offered.

"Sounds good to me." The third doctor answered, The second one nodding in agreement.

"Okay then." The second doctor said, pressing some things on her tablet. "Examination now being recorded in accordance to MPF procedures. Dr. Susan Charm leading, Drs. Jones Free and Nagatami Maxwell assisting. Patient 42 is-"

"Kendrick." I interrupted, startling them. "I was Kendrick."

"Patient Kendrick is a survivor of the assault on the Zalgo cultist's research facility, and is one of their many experiments. The main goal of this examination is to learn the experiment's effects on the patient as well as, if possible, a way to reverse them." Susan continued. "Preliminary analyses reveals that patient's DNA has been altered greatly from the reference sample, mutated into a yet unidentified biological weapon that is similar to the "Blacklight" virus from Sector V.G-M,A-C. Soldier video feeds have further shown the relation, as the patient has been observed recovering from fatal damage by absorbing biomass into his person. Will now begin examination."

Jones pulled a stand from the trolley, extending it to fit his tablet at the top. The screen lit up with various vital signs, which I assumed where mine.

"Patients temperature well above human average, coming out as about 113°C." Susan said, taking off her glove and tapping her finger against my chest. "This should make the patients skin scalding on contact, but it is nothing more than particularly warm. Maxwell, hand me the spray."

The doctor pulled a spray bottle from the trolley, handing it to Susan. She felt it for a moment, then sprayed me with water. I flinched and growled, sitting up and reaching for her.

"Heel, boy." The voice ordered, mirth evident in its voice. "Don't forget about our deal."

I glanced over to Natasha and Zach, who were still hanging. I growled, then realized that I could hear sizzling. I flinched at a sudden burning on my chest, yelping in pain as I brushed away the boiling water.

"The patient's skin temperature seems to be affected by his emotional state, and will be looked into further." Susan noted. "For now we will move on to other tests."

I sighed and laid back, letting them go about their work.

* * *

"We have finished the examination, and believe we have completed our primary goal to an acceptable extent." Susan declared. "A more focused look at the patient's DNA has revealed that it is mostly-for lack of a better term-blank, the strands filled in with a 'placeholder' nucleobase that appeared to be capable of imitating all four letters as well as a few unknowns. The effect of such a skill is still unknown, but is theorized to allow 'on-the-fly' genetic mutation. The patient's assimilation ability is different from others so far encountered, the usual being that the subject absorbs biomass to replace what has been lost, Kendrick instead 'supercharges' his body's natural healing process. This has the effect of radically increasing his body's temperature, which is regulated at skin level by a yet unknown method, and that he could regenerate from conceivably any injury as long as he has an available source of biomass. It is believed that if the patient was to consume excess biomass without a way to dispose of it, his body would reach unmaintainable temperatures and burn up much like an overtaxed engine. A side note is that the patient's digestive organs past the stomach have been removed entirely."

Susan paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"The patient's senses have been heighten to levels beyond that of a humans, along with numerous other physical qualities including strength and reaction time. They also seem to be powered by the same process that allows his healing, I suppose it should also be noted that the patient's genitalia appear to have been altered to fit inside his body when not aroused." Susan finished. "Recording over. Let's get out of here, lunch's on me."

"See? Not that big of a deal." The voice said as the doctors left. "A door will open in a moment, walk through it and lay on the table inside. You will be constrained and transported to a place where you will face judgment."

"What about Zach and Natasha?" I demanded.

"They will be there as well, unhurt." The voice answered, the wall sliding open. "I'd try not to dawdle."

There was a click as the voice quieted down, almost unnoticeable. Steeled myself for whatever 'judgment' entailed, then slid off the chair to walk into the next room and climb on the table. Straps shot out of the table to wrap around me, holding me down. There was a pinging sound right before the table started zooming away, coming to a jolting stop before an ornate wooden door. The table twisted around so that I was upright, the door opening to allow two men to grab and pull me inside. The men were dressed like some sort of guard, my hand and feet shackled together as the straps fell away. The table disappeared into the door as I was guided to a new chair, this one far less conservative than the other one. It seemed more appropriate to a library, and was about to remark as such when one of the guard-looking guys started talking.

"Why are we even bothering with all this?" He asked. "We should skip the due process and fry this fucker. We all saw the footage, it's a monster just like the others."

I growled in annoyance, taking the insult in Zach's stead.

"The commander vouched for him, so that's good enough for me." The other guard replied, pressing a button that caused us to start rising. "He's never led us wrong before, so I won't start doubting him now."

"Even so, something about this doesn't sit right with me." The first guard continued. "Captain Natasha hasn't shown this much interest in someone since her brother disappeared, that hero guy. What was his name? Ken…Ken, Ken something…"

"Kendrick." I answered.

"That was it, Kendrick. Thanks." The guard said. "Not since the cultists kidnapped Kendrick."

A beat.

"Wait, how did you know that?" The guard asked me, surprised. "And you can talk?"

"I am Kendrick." I answered. "Can talk."

"Well…that explains it." The second guard remarked.

The first guard made like he was about to say something, but stayed quiet when he noticed that we had stopped. We were in a stand before a group of people, a crowd of others behind us. To my left and right were opposing tables, lawyer-y looking people on either side. Natasha was standing with the man on the left, shushing me when I was about to call out to her. I looked around but couldn't see Zach anywhere.

"Court is now in session. Kendrick Austin defending, Harold Pike persecuting" A small, pudgy man announced, causing a murmur of excitement to pass through the crowd. "Will the persecution rise and read the defendant his charges."

"The defendant Kendrick Austin is charged with numerous counts of murder, destruction of official MPF property, crimes against humanity, treason, and internet piracy." Harold listed off. "The persecution is pushing for immediate termination."

"What does the defendant have to say for himself?" The small man asked me.

"Thanks?" I answered. "It was fun?"

The crowd of observers became angry at my remark, Harold's face pulling into a pleased smirk. I could tell right away that I didn't like him.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" The small man yelled over the noise, banging a gavel against his podium. "Mr. Austin, you would do well to take your predicament seriously. Your very life is in jeopardy."

My eye twitched at his remark, I growl escaping my throat.

"Fuck you." I said.

"What was that?" The pudgy man demanded angrily, his face becoming red.

"Fuck you." I repeated. "Don't know me, life is always in danger. Home was cruel, weak not allowed. I am strong and you are prey, will scream good."

"See? This is what I'm talking about!" Harold declared. "Kendrick has become a danger to everyone, and needs to be dealt with!"

"Objection!" The lawyer to my left interrupted. "Kendrick is not a danger to everyone, there are numerous examples of him holding himself back around people."

"So his sister is an exception to the rule, that is to be expected." Harold argued. "We cannot endanger people because one girl would survive!"

"I wouldn't be the only survivor." Natasha countered. "We believe that Kendrick can be helped, eased if you will, back into society. We owe it to him to try."

"We don't owe him anything!" Harold rebutted, slamming his hand on the table. "It because of Kendrick that Zalgo cultists were able to successfully destroy numerous outposts, he fed them crucial information about our efforts!"

"No I didn't." I remarked. "Never talked to anybody."

"And you expect us to believe you?" Harold asked, a stupid, smarmy smile on his face.

"Don't care." I answered with a shrug. "Just sayin', not good to be wrong."

"Even if you don't believe him, there's evidence to support his claims." The lawyer interjected, smacking a stack of appears against his hand. "During the raid on the cultists base, the strike force managed to gather data from their records. Nowhere in all this was it ever mentioned that interrogations of any kind took place, or that any information was willingly given."

"That's where you're wrong!" Harold announced, pulling out his own stack of papers. "I have here my own copy of the retrieved information, added to it a later discovered file from a different base. Using the two together, it is revealed that many pages of the initial gathering were written in a cipher. I have the translation here for your honors, as well as the defense, to review."

The sounds of shuffling paper could be heard as everyone looked over the new evidence, Natasha and the lawyer looking more and more aghast with every page.

"As you can plainly see, Kendrick is single-handedly responsible for likely thousands of casualties and dozens of defeats at the hands of the cultists." Harold continued, looking exceedingly please with himself. "What do you have to say to that?"

"This is impossible." Natasha replied.

"I'm afraid that is quite possible, as can clearly be seen." Harold grinned, ruining his mock sympathy. "Kendrick here is a traitor, and should be-"

"No, I mean this is literally impossible." Natasha interrupted. "Many of these reports contain information that Kendrick would have no way of knowing, and those that he would aren't in line with his clearance. A few of these weren't even in the works until after he was kidnapped! To know this he would need to be telepathic, or have access to the after-the-fact reports. The only explanation is that these documents are falsified!"

Harold suddenly looked pained, like he was struck with a cane or switch.

"In fact, there are details here that would be privy only to certain groups of people." The lawyer continued. "Groups made up of the Commander, Natasha, and yourself, Mr. Pike!"

Harold had another violent reaction, collapsing to the ground. He quickly regained his composure, however, and straightened himself out.

"Let's not be distracted from the issue at hand." He said. "We are here for the trial of Kendrick Austin, this is only incidental and will be investigated at a later date."

"Yes, it will." Natasha agreed threateningly, causing Harold to gulp nervously.

"A-as I was saying, Kendrick is on trial here." He continued. "We must still have a verdict."

"And a verdict we shall have." The lawyer said. "The defense is requesting a temporary pardon for Kendrick Austin, during which he will be rehabilitated. At such a time that he is adequately readjusted, he will return to service to atone for his crimes."

"That's ridiculous!" Harold complained. "You want to give this monster a vacation!"

"That where you're wrong, Mr. Pike." The lawyer replied. "Mr. Austin is not a monster, he is a POW, and will be treated as such. It is standard procedure for prisoners of war to be treated until they are fit to re-enter society at large. This plan of action not only account for that, but for his eventual punishment."

Harold was about to say something, but the sort guy beat him to it.

"Does the persecution have any more evidence?" He asked.

"No, your Honor." Harold answered, visibly annoyed.

"What of the defense?" The short guy asked.

"I believe we've made our point." Natasha replied.

"Then the council will take their leave, and return with a verdict." The short man said, following the group in front of us as the rose and walked out a door.

* * *

I don't know how long we waited, but the group eventually returned.

"The council has decided that the defense's suggestion is an adequate plan in this situation." The sort man announced. "Mr. Austin will be transferred to a secure location, and will receive the necessary treatment to re-enter civilian life. Once such a place has been reached, his care will be transferred to the MPF do with as they wish."

The guards to my left and right un-cuffed me, walking away with the rest of the crowd. Stadia and the lawyer talked for a moment, then the lawyer left. I stood there, trying to figure out what had happened as everyone filled out of the room. Natasha rushed me down, pulling me into a hug as soon as I was in arm's length. I tensed up, not sure how to react to the intimate contact.

"Gods-damned bureaucracy, trying to take my brother from me." She said, clearly holding back tears. "They can all go shove it."

"I'm still not sure what's even going on, this all just kind of happened around me." I remarked. "Why was I even here? And let go of me."

"Mostly because it's the law, but also to make sure you weren't killed on the way here or some shit like that." Natasha explained, ignoring me. "It's not going to be easy, but you'll make it through this."

"If you don't let go, I'll rip your arms off." I threatened.

"Sorry, too much?" Natasha asked, hastily backing up.

"Yes." I answered, turning to walk away. "Goodbye."

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked, walking behind me.

"Hungry." I replied, glancing back at her in annoyance. "Don't follow."

"If you're hungry, I know a great place to get burritos." Natasha said. "Just follow me and I'll-"

With a sudden growl of rage, I grabbed Natasha by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against a table.

"Listen well." I growled, leaning close to her face. "I am not your brother anymore, leave me be."

Natasha was surprised for a moment, then smirked.

"I told you before, you'll always be my brother." She said. "And it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

I scowled at Natasha, twisting to throw her against a wall. She crumpled to the ground, quickly regaining her composure a moment later.

"Alright, let's go." She grinned, pounding her fists together. "Now that you didn't get your cheap-shot in, I'll remind you that I'm the big sister."

And with that, we had at it. I charged at her, slamming her against the wall. Natasha grabbed my head and pushed off the wall, forcing us to the ground. She scrambled to her feet, pulling me back around to smash my head against the wall. I reached back to grab her leg, tripping her. With a mighty heave I spun around and threw Natasha toward the opposite wall, only to have her twist around and spring off it back at me. She smashed her knee against my face, forcing me to stumble back and provide an opening. She flipped forward into a hand-stand, grabbing my head with her feet. With surprising strength Natasha lifted me up and over, bouncing my head against the ground with enough force to crack my skull. She quickly forced me into a hold, sitting on my head as she curved my back so she could hold my legs. I reach back to grab her, foolishly getting my arms trapped in her. I tried using my tail, but Natasha grabbed it with her teeth, biting down painfully.

"'Ee? I' 'r'ng'r 'n 'ou." She bragged around my tail, the awkward position giving her the upper hand over my raw power. "Ju' g've u', we're 'ryn' 'o hel'"

I screeched and screamed, thrashing wildly to try and escape Natasha. Becoming desperate, I fruitlessly tried harder and harder break free. Suddenly, Natasha gave a yelp of pain and released me. I scrambled away, turning back for a moment to see her nursing burnt hands before running out of the courtroom. Dropping to my hands and feet, I made a mad dash to find a way out, eventually becoming too annoyed to deal with the maze-like hallways. Growling, I leaped through a window only to find that I was higher up than expected.

* * *

I couldn't help but wince as I fell to the concrete below, memories of other bad falls flashing through my head. Halfway to my grisly landing, a strange hovercraft suddenly swerved to catch me. As I righted myself, I could hear laughing from the pilot. I looked up to see a robot flying the contraption, it's thin and rusted frame betraying its artificial nature. It was faded blue color, the head being a simple sphere with two circles for eyes and a line for the mouth. Leaning over the edge of the hovercraft, I could see that land had given way to water with alarming speed.

"Sorry about that, I was on my way to pick you up when I noticed your predicament." He robot said, his voice accompanied by a quiet static similar to that of a radio's. His mouth line lit up briefly for every word, a poor imitation of lips in my opinion. "I hope you're alright."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Where are we going?"

"Straight to the point then? I can't really blame you." The robot said. "My designation is Tomorrow Corp. Servebot model 336-42, but most people call me Doc, and it's a pleasure to meet you officially Mr. Austin."

Doc reached back, offering his hand. I didn't take it. Shrugging, he turned back to focus on flying.

"I can tell already this won't be easy, but I expected that." Doc continued. "It's going to be a few minutes until we get to the island, so how about I explain some things?"

"Would be nice." I responded.

"I'd imagine so." Doc laughed. "How about I tell you about myself first, then you can go if you feel like it. I was originally designed to be a personal aid, one of thousand others like me, and was bought by family to help take care of their son. Back then I was a simple VI, that's Virtual Intelligence, so I couldn't do much past follow simple instructions. The boy, however, was a clever one, and would spend hours fiddling with my systems to try to make me more human. Eventually, the boy grew up into a man. Years of small improvements added up, and I grew with the boy into an unofficial AI."

Doc paused for a moment, and I could tell thing were about to go tits-up.

"The boy had a condition, a mental one, that made our relationship unhealthy for him." Doc said, quieter that before. "People tried to get him help, but it would never take. The boys parents soon stepped in, separating us in a final attempt to make him better. It didn't work. The boy couldn't take it, and folded in on himself. I was devastated, and couldn't help but blame myself. I begged the boy's parents to let me help him, downloading everything I could about psychology and medicine to try to figure out what I needed to do. The boy's parents clearly didn't want me to get involved again, but they didn't have any other options. It took months of work, but the boy eventually got better. I knew that my being there would only cause him to regress, however, so I left again, on better terms this time. He did good for himself after that, got a family and everything. I still visit him sometimes, and reminisce about old times."

Doc gave an electronic sigh, seeming to remember something pleasant.

"I'm telling you all of this to get a point across." Doc continued. "The boy was as bad as you could get, practically a vegetable trapped in his mind, and he still bounced back from it. He didn't do on his own though, it took perseverance. If it wasn't for the boy's family, he would have never left that place he locked himself. What I'm trying to say is this; no matter how low you think you are, or how many people claim that you're not worth it, you can get better. As long as there is someone who cares, you are worth it."

I thought about his words for a while, not sure if I believed them or not. Doc waited patiently for me to take it all in, the started to talk again.

"I'm not the only one who thinks this either." He remarked. "Your sister and the Commander agree with me."

"I keep hearing about this 'Commander', who is he?" I asked.

"Commander Jackson?" Doc replied. "I was told you two have a history, was I misinformed?"

"I have memory issues." I explained. "Only get pieces."

"So, what do you remember?" Doc asked.

"Waking up in a hospital, kidnapped, then the facility." I answered.

"Well, I might be able to help with what led to the first one." Doc replied. "I don't know all the details, but as far as I can gather you were part of the last big victory over the Zalgo cultists. You and the MPF launched an attack to re-take some key positions, and somehow ended up in one of their main headquarters. You guys tore the place up, but you were injured in the return home. Spent a few months in a coma if the records are correct."

I thought back to when I first woke up, how Natasha was waiting there with me. I couldn't help but wonder what the odds were of not only she being there when I awoke, but the cultists as well. It seemed too unlikely just to be a coincidence, but I couldn't think of how it could have been planned. A ringing sound started up, prompting Doc to press a button on his consul.

"Doc, do you know where Kendrick is?" Natasha asked, sounding hurried.

"Yes, I got him here with me in fact." Doc answered. "We're on our way to the island, do you need us to pick you up?"

"No, that's alright." Natasha replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll be there soon."

With that, she hung up. A pleasant silence fell upon the hovercraft, broken only by the sound of the wind billowing past. Crawling up to the front, I took the seat next to Doc.

"Are you going to be like Natasha?" I eventually asked. "Never giving up."

"I'm certainly going to try, but I'm not nearly as tenacious as her." Doc answered. "Now that I think about it, I might need to consult with her about that."

Doc gave a quick glance my way, somehow seeming sheepish for having no face.

"I would appreciate it if you pretend you didn't hear that." Doc remarked. "I'm not supposed to talk about that kind of thing with patients."

"I don't care." I replied. "Keeps her away from me."

"And is that a good thing?" Doc asked.

"Safer that way." I answered. "I'm dangerous."

"Maybe, but you'll be surprised what Natasha can endure." Doc replied. "And I have a feeling you won't be rid of her that easily."

I sighed in defeat, waiting patiently for us to arrive at our destination.

* * *

Eventually we came upon an island, a large hospital-like building in the center. We landed fairly close to it, a little beyond what appeared to be a parking lot. I opened the door and climbed out stretching slightly as I waited for Doc.

"This way Kendrick, we're going someplace different." Doc announced, walking down a nearby path.

I turned to follow him, not saying anything as we made our way through a thick grove of trees. Soon the trees gave way to small clearing, a simple looking house waiting for us. We walked inside, the lights switching on as we travelled to a room towards the back. It was a bedroom, a queen size taking up most of the floorspace. There was a desk under a window, and a wardrobe.

"This is where you'll be staying for the foreseeable future." Doc said. "Until you show signs of recovery, you'll have to make do with what we supply you."

"What makes you think you can keep me here?" I asked, looking outside at the trees.

"I don't think that, in fact I'm sure that we couldn't stop you if you wanted to leave." Doc replied. "But I believe that won't be an issue."

"Why is that?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"If you wanted to leave, you would already be gone." Doc answered, walking out the door. "We should hurry, Natasha will be here soon."

I stood there, thinking over Doc's words. He was right, I've had plenty of chances to escape and I let them pass. I had allowed myself to be taken from the home I knew, I sat back as my fate was decided before me, and I followed this strange robot all the way here. Almost without thinking I had brought myself this far, this close to something I feared. I suddenly became anxious, doubting if I was ready to face what I had become and try to find myself again. I thought of Natasha, and all that she was doing to have her brother back.

_"Brother, because that's worked out well." _I thought to myself. _"Ate Zane and abandoned Natasha, even tried to kill her. I'm not a brother, I'm a monster. People like me don't get second chances."_

I tried to imagine what it would be like to work myself out, have people trust me. To belong. The only place I did belong is gone now, destroyed by the one person that believed I was worth something.

_"I'm not that person anymore." _I continued. _"But perhaps I can be someone new. For Natasha. And for Zane."_

Steeling myself, I walked after Doc. I was on my way to an uncertain future, but was prepared to meet it head on.

* * *

It was…difficult to say the least. It started off simple enough; the Doc and I would have sessions just like any other mental patient, talking about what happened at the facility and things like that. They wouldn't let me see Zane though, they were worried he would be "disruptive to the healing process". They were right, and I knew that, but I still didn't like it. We slowly made progress, I started to be more "emotionally consistent" or whatever they called it, and I would cry a lot for a while. Doc recommended that I do something constructive as part of the treatment, so took an interest in machines. I would spend my free time fixing engines or constructing little mechanisms, eventually becoming pretty good at it as well. I enjoyed it, having a preference for machines over people. Machines didn't judge, or were cruel, or any other mortal failing. Natasha would visit often, doing what she could to repair our relationship. It was because of her that I got into music, the sounds and emotion they provided helping to fill the emptiness I felt inside. It was months of treatment later that they decided I could be allowed to see Zane. I was practicing the guitar when they brought him to me.

"Kendrick, you have a visitor." Doc said one day, bringing in a box.

"Who is it?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

Doc didn't say anything, handing me the box. He walked out of my room and shut the door, leaving me alone. Confused, I opened the box and scooped out the packing peanuts. My breath caught in my throat as I revealed my brothers skull.

"Zane!" I exclaimed, picking him up and brushing of the remaining peanuts. "It's been so long, how are you? You're looking good for a skull."

He did. The bone was a bright white, cleaner than when I first held him. He smelt faintly of lemon, so I assumed he must have been washed at some point. I waited for a moment, then realized he wasn't talking to me.

"Zane? Are you still angry at me?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hurt her. You probably wouldn't think so, but things are good now. Better."

Still nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry about not seeing you for a while now. I tried to get you here, but they wouldn't let me." I continued. "But I'm sure they took too care of you."

Silence.

"If you're angry, that's fine." I told him, getting annoyed. "But say something for fucks sake."

Nada.

"God-dammit talk to me!" I growled at Zane, picking him up to look him in the eyes. "I've been missing you too! You're my brother, I hated to be without you, but there was nothing I could do."

Nothing. I felt my eye twitch as my rage sparked inside me.

"You fucking piece of shit!" I yelled, throwing Zane against the wall.

I froze, by blood becoming cold as I watched the pieces fall to the ground.

"Nonono no no no no!" I exclaimed, rushing over to pick up the shards. "I'm sorry, I lost control. Just hang in there, I find a way to…put you back…together."

I slowly stopped, the realization of what I was doing hitting me. I was talking to a skull, a skull. Zane was dead, and has been dead for a long time. I slumped, tears welling up in my eyes as I let the pieces fall through my fingers. The door burst open, Doc and Natasha the cause.

"Kendrick, what happened!" Natasha demanded, looking around. "We heard yelling, and then…"

She trailed off when she saw me; huddled over the broken chunks of Zane, crying.

"Oh Kendrick, don't worry." She soothed, kneeling next to my to hug me. "We can fix it, it won't be that hard-"

"No, It's has to be like this." I interrupted. "He was my brother, but I need to accept that he's gone."

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean you have to forget about him." Natasha said. "I don't know what Zane was like, but I can tell he was important to you. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that the people we care about never truly leave us. They'll always be here, in our hearts, but sometimes it's nice to have something to remember them by."

I thought about her words, my tears slowing.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a moment." I requested quietly.

"Sure, that would be fine." Natasha replied. "Right Doc?"

"Certainly." Doc answered. "We'll be outside if you need anything."

They left, leaving me alone. I didn't move for a minute, then scooped up the pieces of Zach to carry them over to my desk. Using some errant scraps I had, I fashioned a necklace from Zach's teeth. Thinking over the times we had together, I was struck by a second realization. Zane must have gone through the same process I did to end up in the facility. He was there far longer than me, so who could have know what he had gone through. I felt my person fill with a righteous indignation, thought of my brother forced to suffer brining my blood to a boil. With I snarl I put on the necklace, stomping through the house and out the front door.

"How do I join the MPF." I demanded, surprising Natasha and Doc.

* * *

The MPF, Multiverse Protection Force, is a joint venture by multiple Earths. The universe is only one of many other infinite variations, all if them coming together to create the Omniverse. A group of universes are known as a multiverse, some examples being the DCU. DC Comics has had multiple retelling of the same stories, things like the origins of super man or their various "What if…" tales. These comic book worlds are just as real as yours or mine, separated only by a barrier of rules and scientific law. Some walls are weaker than others, sometimes allowing for contact between universes. As the science of various Earths advanced to a point that allowed these worlds to be bridged, they agreed that it would be in their best interests to work together to prevent any cataclysmic event that threatens their existence. As far as the MPF has gathered, there are multiple ways to breach into a new universe, but only so many that are consistently effective. The MPF utilizes a method that is a mix between String Theory, the Tulpa Effect, and Quantum Mechanics. In basic terms, it works as such; A man wanted to visit a different town, but there were many complicated laws about why people couldn't leave their towns to go to others, and very big guards enforcing the rules. The man had heard stories of other people going to other towns, so he wanted to try as well. The man tried lying to the guard, but was found out and beaten. He tried tricking the guard, but was found out and beaten. He tried disguising himself, but was found out and beaten. The man then became fed up with the situation, and hired a lawyer to find loopholes and ways to bend the law. After that, everyone could get past that guard. And thusly the MPF was created. Doc and Natasha explained this as we traveled to the main building of this universes headquarters. With them vouching for me, I was drafted into the MPF. The training was brutal, preparing a soldier for every and any eventuality. MPF troops where some of the most capable soldiers the multiverse had to offer, each one worth more than an average section. Joining required that you prove to be mentally capable, intellectually proficient, and tactically resourceful. Training consists of extreme physical conditioning, lessons in advanced sciences, and a minor course in Magic Theory. Magic Theory isn't as interesting as it sounds, it's literally only theory about what magic could be. Natasha oversaw my training, which isn't as great as that would seem. I'm quite sure that she tried to get me to break my own arm a few times. It took about a year or two, but I was eventually allowed to join the ranks. My natural capabilities helped me to quickly rise to the front-lines, eventually working under Natasha in the field. We quickly learned that I had a special trait when it came to jumping between universes. Usually when someone travels to a new universe, a "pocket" of their native world is created around them as a sort of self defense measure. I, instead, "conformed" to the rules of the new universe as best I can while still preserving who I was. It's a doubled edged sword, allowing me to have new skills or attributed in the different universes, but also new weaknesses. They were good times, fighting the good fight against Zalgo's cultists together. Then St. Louis happened.

* * *

It started off simple enough; we go in, fuck shit up, leave. For whatever reason, I could tell the moment I woke up that day that I wouldn't walk away happy from it. The first thing that went wrong was my transport getting shot down, killing my squad as we crashed into the cultist's outpost. It was a new universe, so we didn't have a complete breakdown of what to look out for. This led to me being captured while the others regrouped to better plan the attack. I was taken to the outpost, memories of my time at the cultist's facility dancing at the edge of my mind. I was led to what appeared to be a throne room. Sitting in a large, ornate chair was a pale woman clad and a large, billowing cloak. Lazily balanced on her finger was a massive, gnarled scythe that appeared to be carved from some sort of bone.

"So this is my brothers little project?" The woman remarked, sounding bored. "He doesn't look like much."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And where am I?"

"How rude, that is no way to talk with your better." The woman replied, her voice barely breaking into slight amusement. "But I do suppose that introductions are in order. I, am Death."

A beat.

"I don't know about Death, ego maybe?" I laughed. "I'm Kendrick, but I'm going to take a guess and say you already knew that?"

"Yes, I did." "Death" replied. "But why do you doubt me?"

"If you where 'Death', you wouldn't look that good." I answered. "Death is all bones and shit."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I believe you are confusing me with my children." "Death" continued. "I am not a Reaper, I am Death. What is death to you?"

"…The end. Death is The End. The end of love, the end of life, the end of…everything." I explained. "Death is the one certainty that nothing can escape."

"Then I am all that and more." "Death" replied. "For I am the great equalizer, the end of all. I am Death, and I have taken an interest in you."

"Is that a good thing?" I hesitantly asked.

"That depends on who you ask." Death answered. "In your case, it will be most unpleasant."

"What did I do to piss of Death?" I groaned.

"You did nothing. Your only crime against me is existing." Death answered. "It is my brother who is at fault. He mocks my duty with your creation, and such an offense will not go unpunished."

"Your brother is Zalgo?" I asked. "Are you sure you're Death?"

In an instant, visions filled my head. I saw endless battlefields, the horror of war everywhere. I saw great evils felled by heroes, and heroes succumb to the darkness. Families torn apart and reunited in one fell swoop, entire universes reduced to nothingness. At the edge of my mind, I could catch a glimpse of the beginning of The End. I was allowed to sink to my knees, now bowing before the being I knew to be Death, destroyer of worlds.

"Do you still doubt me, creature?" Death demanded, annoyance creeping into her bored monotone. "Test me no more, for this business must be dealt with swiftly."

I couldn't reply, too busy fitting together the pieces of my mind. The shock of what I had witnessed forcing me to hide within myself. I barely registered that I was shaking my head.

"Good." Death continued. "My brother thinks he is clever, he tried to his you from me. But know I found you, and will recreate you in a new image. My image. Bring him to the chamber."

* * *

I was taken somewhere else, dragged along like a cadaver expected for the factory. I was placed into a strange contraption, a chair of sorts, and locked down tight as it was sealed around me. I had just regains a semblance of coherency when my mind was once again assaulted with death. The pain became physical; sigils and markings burned and scarred into my skin, my eyes bleached with visions of fields of agony and triumphant celebration. I could hear screaming around me, an void-like darkness creeping into my vision. The visions started changing, becoming more and more corrupted as the pain became pleasure. I started to see not agony, but beauty. The death became freedom, an escape from the suffering of life. It was glorious, and my mouth tore to allow my smile of joy. Soon the visions stopped, and I was release from the chair. I stood, looking around to get my bearings. Bodies laid around me, the music of their screams echoing around me still. A corruption was spreading from the chair, growing to reach one if the bodies. Like a cancer, it spread throughout its person. The now corrupted corpse stood, turning to face me with a smile of its own.

**"How good it is to see you again."** The corpse said, it's voice foul and invasive. **"I hope you haven't forgotten about me."**

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering briefly what it would scream like. "What are you."

**"I, am Zalgo."** The corpse answered, bowing extravagantly. **"And I am your savior."**

"Savor? It's because of you I'm like this." I rebutted, my eyes narrowing. "I've spent all this time searching for a chance to kill you, and here you are before me."

**"Why would you kill me, when I made you beautiful."** Zalgo chuckled, his corruption spreading up a nearby wall to create a mirror. **"Look. See for yourself."**

I looked into the mirror, shocked at what I found. My skin was covered in various symbols, some burned on while others were scars. Black corruption spread from my hands, making its way up my arms to stop at my elbows. Seemingly random burns spotted my skin, collecting mostly around my left side. They spread up to my face, my ear gnarled and withered. My cheeks had torn and scarred drastically, my mouth now a permanent smile. A cross was seared into the center of my head, covering my eyes and nose. I couldn't help but stare at my eyes, them being the most drastic change. My irises had grown slightly, now permanently glowing. The white of my eyes where now unsettlingly black, looking as if they absorbed light rather than reflect it. All in all, I looked like a disfigured mess. Some poor sore unlucky enough to survive numerous tortures. I…was beautiful. My smile grew as my eyes lit up with pride, the passing thought that this was unnatural smothered with a pillow.

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked Zalgo, getting a feel for my new face. "This is too kind."

**"No, it's the least I can do."** Zalgo replied. **"Penance for taking Zane from you."**

I became confused then.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to Zalgo. "I am Zane."

Zalgo seemed taken aback for a moment, then he smiled as if he had just gotten a joke.

**"I see, it is of no consequence what you call yourself."** He laughed. **"I'm sure you're wondering where you are."**

"Not really." I responded.

**"Not even a bit?"** Zalgo asked, raising what was left of his eyebrow.

"No." I responded, crouching down to pull the pants off one of the corpses. In my training and rehabilitation, I had taken to wearing them more often. "Between what you and Death showed me, I realized a few things. One; I don't give a fuck about your problems. Two; reality is the true nightmare. Three; I've got a knock-out joke to tell people. Thanks for the make-over, but you can fuck of the edge of my dick."

I turned away from Zalgo, walking off to the sounds of his laughter.

* * *

It would be weeks until someone from the MPF found me. I learned quickly that I had been transported to St. Louis, a city in America. I terrorized the citizens, spreading fear with a mindless swath of murders and torture. I couldn't remember a time I had had more fun, the rush their pain and confusion brought me made me feel alive. I learned a lot in that week, many games you could play with people to prolong their suffering. I could crucify a family on a billboard, or maybe rape a police officer and leave them tied up in the subway for all to see. Anarchy reigned as the city lost control if it's people, trying desperately to find a way to stop me. One day, help came in the form of MPF soldiers tracking me to the building I had been using as a lair. They flushed me out, many of them losing their lunches over my home. It probably was the smell, or the bodies. They releases those I was keeping alive, and I could help but laugh when they thought they had caught me.

I was taken before the council again, Natasha and the lawyer not making it to this trial. Their judgement came far more swiftly this time; immediate termination. I was escorted to a room full of seats, all of them facing a glass chamber containing a single chair. I was strapped down, people slowly filing to watch me die. I could recognize a few of the faces as some of the people I had captured, who where still to scared to look at me directly. Natasha and Doc soon came, Natasha looking like a wreak. I could tell immediately that she had been crying, and something about how Doc carried himself conveyed the he was upset as well. I laughed as they took their seats, my grin stretching even wider.

"_~HAHAHAHA~_ Any plans to get me out of this one, sister?" I asked. "They seem kind of upset!"

Natasha managed to glare at me for a moment before deflating.

"_~HAHAHAHA!~_ What about you Doc? Any words of advice?" I laughed.

"…Why?" He asked, sounding defeated. "What happened to you? You were doing so well."

Something in me wanted me to stop smiling, to explain that I could still be saved. I was growing tired of this voice, always coming back after I push it down.

"_~Hehihihi~_ Are you sure you want to know?" I giggled. "It's actually quite a funny joke. A killer if I ever heard one."

"The execution will now commence." A voice said. "Does the offender have any last words."

I thought for a moment, giggling quietly to myself. I was excited, my plan was going perfectly.

"Childhood memories are just dreams, reality is your nightmare." I said. "Waking up from it? No problem. Just go to sleep, and never wake up again! _~HAHAHAHAHAH!~_"

I felt a sting of pain as needles jabbed into my skin, injecting their toxin into my blood. I couldn't help but thrash a bit, it felt like my blood had been set ablaze. The pain coursed through my veins, and I gave a final, shuddering breath before becoming still. I could hear Natasha crying in the background, my mouth twitching slightly as I fought the urge to laugh. I could feel my body carted off somewhere, likely for disposal. I waited until I couldn't hear Natasha anymore, then acted. I jerked my body to roll of the cart, landing on the ground.

"God-dammit." One of the workers delivering me cursed. "I fuckin' hate it when they do that. Gets me every time."

"Sorry, how about I try something new?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Wha-!" The other worker exclaimed, interrupted by me tearing open his throat.

The first guy fell to the ground, too surprised to yell. I pounced on him, forcing my thumbs through his eyes and ripping off his head. With a giggle I kicked his head down the hall I found myself in.

"Goal!" I whispered excitedly to myself, running off the other direction.

* * *

Some time later I found myself skulking around the MPF's barracks, looking for any sign of Natasha. The few soldiers I had interrogated hadn't been any help, so I decided to do it the old fashions way and stalk her. Eventually I found her, drunkenly stumbling out of the Commander's office. Doc was with her, helping Natasha into a car and driving off. Chasing after them on the rooftops, I watched as he helped her into what appeared to be some sort of apartment. Climbing down the building, I followed them inside. Luckily for me, it seemed that everyone else was already asleep, so I didn't have any interruptions. Memorizing which room she had, I made my way back outside to scale the building. Making my way to her window, I saw Doc help her into bed before leaving. I waited a few minutes, then smashed the window. Immediately, an alarm started blazing and Natasha jerked awake. Hitting her across the back of the head to nock her out, I slung Natasha over my shoulder and made my escape.

She awoke an hour or so after I found a hiding place, an almost abandoned building. I heard her groan, prompting me to look over at her.

"Don't get up, I'll be with you in a moment." I called to her, getting back to work.

"Where am I?" She demanded blearily, turning to the sound of my voice. "And what are you-Oh Gods!"

I could hear her throw up, hoping in my head she didn't get any on her bunk mate. I pulled my hands out of the screaming man's intestines, wiping the blood on my pants. Natasha was hyperventilating now, staring at the girl next to her. I think her name was Susan, but that didn't matter much anymore. I had contorted her into unnatural shapes, using her as a chair as I waited for Natasha to awaken. She didn't even have the capability to scream anymore, much to my disappointment, as her throat was torn from overuse. Sitting down, I leaned forward and waited for Natasha to calm down enough to speak.

"What have you done?" Natasha asked quietly.

"I would think its plainly obvious." I responded, my grin somehow widening. "I have created art. Beautiful, beautiful art. Soon, I will move on to music."

"This isn't art, this it torture!" Natasha screamed, backing up slightly.

"Must there be a difference?" I asked, reaching down to feel her face. "Look at me. What could be more beautiful than death? Than pain? You will soon learn, as I did, that suffering is the greatest pleasure."

"You're a monster." Natasha whispered, batting away my hands.

"A monster? Such a word does not adequately describe me." I replied, laughing. "I am not just a monster, I am agony. And I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Why? Why did this happen?" Natasha asked nobody, tears running done her face. "I finally had you back."

"No, you never had me to begin with." I responded. "I am not your brother. Kendrick fled, leaving Zane in his place."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, sounding afraid of the answer.

"Zalgo thought he killed the light in me, but Kendrick is a flame that burns bright." I answered, my tongue snaking out to lick up her tears. "Tonight, we will snuff him out forever."

With that, I forced my tongue into her mouth. I reveled in her panic as she choked on me, doing what she could to fight back. Biting, kicking, scratching; it only served to make me even more eager. I tore off what clothes she had on, and enjoyed myself.

* * *

I smelt her hair in the morning, shame and fear mixing with the fragrant shampoo she used. I had my arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her back close to my chest. The quiet sobs she gave filling me with joy as I snuggled close. I growled in annoyance, the remnants of a conscious screaming at me about what I had become. I felt rage fill me, Natasha whimpering as my shaking intensified. With a snarl I stood, walking over to a hanging body while picking up a bat. With a few swings I worked out my aggression, stopping when the wood cracked against the wall. Sighing, I sank to my knees limply. I didn't react to Natasha standing up, jumping when she grabbed me from behind. In an instant I pulled her off my back and flung her into the wall, a satisfying crack lifting my spirits.

"What the hell did you think you were going to do?" I asked mockingly, standing. "Try and get a cheap shot in?"

"Fuck…I don't know." Natasha replied, coughing up some blood while trying to stand. "It just sort of happened. I saw how…defeated you looked and couldn't help myself. You're still my brother, somewhere in there, and it's my job to take care of you."

"I. Am. Not. Kendrick!" I growled, lifting her by her hair. "You're brother is dead! Dead! And no amount of begging can bring him back."

"No." Natasha whispered.

"No?" I echoed, confused.

"No." She repeated. "Whatever they did to you, I'm sorry. I failed you, and you can hate me for that, but never say you're not my brother. I can see it in your eyes, past all the dark. That same spark you used to have when we were kids."

I froze, my mind processing her words. I smelt burning, my unbridled fury causing my skin to heat up and melt her hair. With an inhuman screech I punched her to the ground, the smell of burning flesh serving to only further my loss of control. I briefly considered continuing my assault on her, but turned away in favor of one of my captives. This one I had rendered deaf and blind, so his scream had the added flavor of surprise as well as agony. I crushed his person, his arm tearing away when I pulled him from the wall. With a roar I spun and threw him out of a nearby window, not stopping to enjoy the satisfying splat his landing would create. I moved on to the rest of them; tearing and beating and burning until it was only me and Natasha left. She had a small burn on her cheek from where I had hit her, obscured slightly by the smoke that was rising into my vision. Looking down I realized that my skin had combusted, flames spreading over my body at a worrying rate. My instincts kicked in and I panicked, rolling on the ground to try an put myself out. Agonizing pain flared for a moment before my nerves disintegrated, my vision warping along with my melting eyes. The last thing I saw was the charred bone of my arm reaching desperately for something to save me.

* * *

It's a strange thing, being dead. That seems like an obvious statement, but you never really realize what it means until you die yourself. One moment you're living your life or dying or whatever was going on before you kicked the bucket, then you're simply…not. You're somewhere new, a general feeling of clam surrounding you. It takes a moment for you to even realize anything wrong because you're so relaxed. I found myself sitting on a park bench, the trees swaying around me gently and the smell of fresh bread wafting in with the breeze. It was a serene experience, marred only by the screams. There were other things as well, such as the fact it was raining blood from corpses wish ends from the sky and that bodies littered the ground, but those didn't bother me. I couldn't tell whether the screams were of the damned or of joy, and it was bothering me slightly. Then I had the idea that it could be both, a symphony of emotion brought together in a single sound. Satisfied with my conclusion, I closed my eyes and got comfortable as music started to fill the air.

It was a few minutes before anything changed. I noticed that the music and screams where quieting, and that someone had taken a seat next to me. Cracking my eye to glance at my visitor, I saw that it was Death. I sighed and closed it again, waiting for her to either speak or, preferably, leave.

"I must admit, this is a new experience for me." Death remarked, sounding almost perhaps a bit surprised. "Usually these places are total peace or vileness, not both."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I responded, still not poking at her.

"Yes, that's right. Me of all people should have experience with that." Death agreed. "I apologize for intruding, but I feel some things should be explained."

I grunted, conveying that I was listening. I opened my eyes in surprise when I felt someone unbutton my pants. Looking first at Death, I realized that it wasn't her. Looking down, I found some woman unzipping my fly with her teeth.

_"No arms? It'll be interesting to see how she pulls it off." _I thought to myself, the fearful look on her face when she met my eyes causing me to throb.

I grinned when the girl leaned back to reach up with her foot.

"Are you really doing this when I'm talking to you?" Death asked, almost sounding offended.

"I haven't done anything but sit here." I responded, grunting as a tongue traveled my length. "You can keep talking, I'm still listening."

Death sighed, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Here I am, Death incarnate, talking so some punk kid while he gets his dick sucked by an armless stranger." Death said. "If the others could see me now, I'd be the butt of their jokes for millennia."

"I'd like to get in your butt." I remarked, grin widening.

"And now it's making jokes, great." Death sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Calm down, she's doing the best she can." I responded. "There's a lot to work with."

"If don't silence yourself, I'll make you a eunuch." Death threatened, growing tired of my banter.

I laughed, keeping my mouth shut none the less. Death waited for a moment, as if expecting me to say something else, then continued.

"I'm sure your wondering-" She started.

"No, I'm not." I interrupted, scowling slightly. "I'm not wondering where I am, or who I am, or any other shit like that. I'm done wondering, and have come to accept things as they are. If you're here to convince me to fight against Zalgo, or to become your herald, or whatever the fuck, then you can sod off. I'm done helping people. I'm done making the sacrifices. The hero that everyone looked up to is dead, and I'm going to live for me now."

"You really have changed." Death noted, barely sounding upset. "I wish I hadn't acted so brash and thoughtlessly. It's my fault Zalgo found you again, and I'm sorry for that, but I need your help. Everything needs your help. You are key to defeating my brothers plans, and I can't take no for an answer."

"Well, 'everything' can fuck off the edge of my dick." I replied. "I'm done with this hero shit, and I'm getting tired of you bothering me, so either bend over or piss off."

"Insolent trash!" Death exclaimed, rising to her feet while drawing her scythe. "I am Death, a force existence, and I will not be talked to this way! You will face Zalgo, or you will be damned to suffer endless pain!"

My eye twitched. With a growl I pushed to girl off me, who seemed more than happy to do so.

"Pain? How dare you use that word." I said, turning to face Death. "Your kind doesn't understand pain, you can't experience it. You, Zalgo and the rest of you fuckers have no idea what true pain is, yet you force it upon countless people with no appreciation of their suffering!"

"What do you know of us?" Death demanded. "How are you any different?"

"More than you think." I answered. "Between all the fuckery you and Zalgo forced into my head, I gleaned some information. Love, Wealth, Time; you all only exist because of us. Pulling the strings of our lives according to your personal whims, you think yourselves gods. You have no idea what it takes to be mortal, what it takes to live, and you create your rules and laws expecting us to conform. I'm different because I was like them; I felt, I cared, and I had principals. I understand, better than you ever could, what it means when I torture them. I know exactly what their deepest fears are, and how to use it against them. It's how I decide which ones live and die, who is raped and who is tortured. Be glad that I am dead, you've won. I look at the worlds, and all that I see is disgusting. My mission was to make the world beautiful. To make it empty. My mission was to destroy you all!"

I panted, regaining my breath. I realized that I was crying, but I didn't care.

"You are a sad, lost boy." Death said. "You pretend to have a plan, to understand us, but there is no plan. You're trapped in yourself, searching for a way out while trying to enjoy that time you have left in this world. You kill because you are a coward, afraid of what people will think of what you. Whatever pleasure you gain from slaughter, you know it will never be as sweet as could be. You know that, and it kills you inside. It kills you because you also know that no-one could love what you've become. You will battle Zalgo, you will win, and then you will die alone, forgotten by all."

I paused for a moment, taken back by her words. Then I roared and charged at her, only to be blinded by a bright light.

I blinked the light away, realizing that I was now laying down. I struggled against the straps holding me down, surprised to see Doc and Natasha standing before me.

"No. No no. No no no! Nonononono!" I fumed, doubling my efforts. "You fucking worthless pieces of shit! I was dead! I was free! And you dick-holes brought me back. Just let me die!"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Natasha said to Doc. "We should have left him there."

"Nothing is keeping you here." Doc responded, messing with some medical equipment. "You can leave, but I need to try. It's my job to help people."

"You want to help people Doc?" I yelled. "Why don't you lube up Natasha here, because I'm going to fuck her ass when I get out of this thing! Hey, if you're a good boy, I'll let you watch. Does that sound like a plan you FUCKING ASS CLOWN LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Natasha flinched away, walking out of the dinky room I found myself in. I pulled with all my might against the bonds, growing even more furious at my weakness.

"What the fuck are these made of, adamantium?" I growled.

"Leather." Doc responded, pissing me off even further.

"Fuck you it's leather!" I exclaimed. "I would be free by now if that was the case."

"I pumped you full of tranquilizer." Doc explained. "Enough to stop a whale's heart. Considering his fast it's burning through your system, I'm guessing I won't have another chance at this."

Before I could say anything to that, Doc picked up a syringe and injected me with something. I stiffened, surprised at the sudden pain. Slowly, I felt myself relax. I calmed down, all the devious thoughts and schemes I had were being tucked away someplace that they didn't matter. The rage and anger melted away, the bloodlust dissipating at the injection did it's work. For an instant, barely anything, I felt agony radiate from my mind. I felt my consciousness shatter, the relief of Zalgo's influence outshining the pain. I took a deep breath, as if breathing for the first time.

"Doc, I'm going to need you to let me up." I requested as calmly as I could.

"Sorry, not until I'm sure you're not a threat." Doc replied.

"Then could you please get me a bucket." I responded. "I'm going to be sick."

* * *

After I finished throwing up, Natasha finally returned. Looking at her made me think of the things I had done to her, forcing up a fresh wave of sick.

"You don't look that great yourself, asshole." Natasha replied, the joke sounding forced.

"I know, that's why I've been vomiting." I replied, tears welling up in my eyes. "Could you give a moment please."

I sobbed for a minute, Doc and Natasha trying to not look directly at me. When I was finished, Doc handed me a towel to clean myself off. Wiping my face, I realized I had no idea where I was, or how they got me here.

"Why am I alive?" I asked. "And where are we?"

"We're currently hiding out in an abandoned hospital." Doc explained. "The MPF realized you where alive, and this was the safest place we could find for you. As to how you got here…I'll leave that to Natasha."

I turned to my sister, who refused to meet my eyes.

"After…after you burnt up, I escaped back to the MPF. I didn't tell them where to find you, mostly because I didn't want to think about it, but the Commander was being…forceful. I couldn't take it, and went to stay with Doc for a while. To recover." Natasha said. "I told him everything that happened, and he thought we could help you. I'll admit that I was…hesitant, but Doc was convincing. We found your bones, brought you here, and…fed you."

"Fed me?" I echoed, confused.

"Yeah. Turns out, you don't die like regular people." Natasha said, snorting in amusement. "No surprise there, you haven't been 'regular' for a while now, but I digress. We weren't sure what to do, so we tried dripping some blood on you to see what happened. Imagine our surprise when your tongue and throat started growing back, but it made things easy. We kept feeding you, and it was turned into what ever you needed; organs, hair, skin, all that stuff. Soon you were back to how you were before, scars and all strangely enough, but weren't waking up. This was a good thing, however, because Doc wasn't finished with whatever medicine he gave you. Eventually you woke up on your own, and you know the rest."

Nothing was said for a while, as I thought of what to do next.

"What did you give me?" I eventually decided to ask.

"A whole bunch of things, a chemical cocktail if you will." Doc answered. "The import things are depressants and poisons that block your higher brain functions."

"…You're plan was to make me too stupid to be evil?" I asked, disbelieving. "There are so many flaws with that I don't even know where to begin."

"While that might seem like an apt comparison, it's not entirely true." Doc rebutted. "It's much more complicated than that, a better way to say it is that we gave your personality more room to grow."

"By blocking my higher brain functions?" I replied.

"Among other things." Doc agreed.

"The point is that it worked, and that you're back." Natasha interjected. "But we need to decide what happens next."

I thought for a while, coming up with what seemed like an obvious answer.

"I'm going after Zalgo." I answered, standing up off the chair.

"What! No, that's a terrible idea." Doc responded. "The MPF aren't just going to let you-"

"The MPF can go suck a fuck for all I care!" I interrupted. "I'm going after Zalgo. Alone."

I brushed past them, making my way out the door.

"It's temporary." Doc called, catching my attention.

"What is?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"The drug, it's temporary." Doc continued, walking out to face me. "Because of your high internal temperatures and healing, foreign bodies are literally burned away. Soon, and I don't know how soon, the drugs will wear off, and you'll be back to normal."

"So just give me more!" I responded. "You made some already, just give me enough to flush my system of all this…crap in me."

"Kendrick, you know as well as I do our lives aren't that simple." Doc said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "This thing is a part of you now, and your going to have to learn to live with it. The drugs can't be your only fall back, you need to get a lid okay this thing yourself. Meditation, therapy, whatever helps. After that is when you can make big decisions like chasing after Zalgo."

I was about to make an argument, but then slumped against the wall. With a defeated sigh, I looked over to Natasha. She was still in the room, absentmindedly looking over Doc's equipment. I thought back to everything I had done to her, to all those people, and I cemented in my mind the proper course of action.

"Alright Doc, you're right." I said. "I can't let this control me, but I can't do it alone."

"You won't. I'm going to help you." Doc reassured. "I'm sure Natasha wants to help as well."

Natasha perked up at the mention of her name, looking over at Doc and I.

"What do you say Natasha, willing to give your worthless brother another chance?" I asked, hoping behind hope that she'd say yes.

Natasha stared at me for a moment, almost looking through me. She hesitated before speaking, looking as if she wasn't sure herself.

"As if I'd say no to the chance to beat down Zalgo." Natasha answered, finally smiling a bit. "I'm in."

"Thank you." I said, tearing up a bit before I got a hold of myself. "So, how should we do this?"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have some 'aggressions' that I need to work out." Natasha said, cracking her knuckles.

With a gulp, I resigned myself to my fate.

* * *

And once again began the healing. It was simpler this time, mostly fixing the relationship between Natasha and I as best we could. I admit it hurt when she would flinch away from contact with me, but I knew it was the least of what I deserved. I also worked on getting a handle on my anger, as losing control led to Zane surfacing. Things went fine for a while, to the point that I didn't need the drugs anymore. I was especially happy about this, as a side effect of the chemicals was that it made me dumber than usual. Then, some new developments occurred. It started off simple enough, I was meditating on the hospital's roof when I heard a terrifying voice.

*Well, so this is how you spend your time? Not what I would have done, but whatever floats your boat I suppose.*

"Z-Zane?" I mumbled disbelievingly. "What the hell is going on?"

*I would think its obvious, we're talking. And I must say, I'm awfully disappointed in you.*

"How is this happening?" I asked myself. "Is this happening?"

*Oh yes, most certainly. As to how, Doc should be able to answer that. Go ask him, I can be patient.*

Hesitating out of fear, I scrambled to my feet and flew down the stairs into the hospital proper.

"Doc, are you here!?" I demanded, bursting into the room he had been using as an office of sorts.

Luckily, both Natasha and him were present. They appeared to be looking over various files, but I had more pressing concerns in my mind.

"Kendrick! What's the ma-" Doc started, surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Zane! I can hear him!" I interrupted. "He's talking to me, and said you would know why."

Doc seized up for a moment, then have an electronic sigh.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Doc said, standing to face away from me. "Kendrick, not all solutions are perfect, and this one isn't either."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The drug we have been giving you is made up of many chemicals, making it unstable." Doc started to explain. "There are some flaws, and this must be one of them. Your treatment is as mental as it is biological, that's why Natasha and I have been emphasizing that you take control of yourself in your own. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that we can do for you. All that's left is up to you to deal with."

"They're abandoning you." Zane whispered to me. "They know you'll never be what they want, so they're going to leave you."

"Shut up." I responded.

"Kendrick, I know it's a lot to take in." Doc said, thinking I was talking to him. "But you can get through this, we're here to help you."

"I know that, I trust you." I replied. "It was Zane, he's being a pest."

"Well, try and keep yourself together." Natasha said. "We can't have you falling part after you've come this far."

I nodded, turning to walk away while Zane giggled in the back if my mind.

I found myself on the roof again, Zane singing some inane song in my head.

"Are you ever going to shut up?" I asked, scowling in annoyance.

*You heard Doc, I'm here to stay. Think if me as a roommate of sorts, one that if you leave unattended will ruin everything.*

"Why do you do this?" I demanded. "Why can't you just die?"

**Now where is the fun in that?**

I felt myself choke, shock not coming close to describing what I was felling. Zane had just spoken…through me.

*I must admit though, I like this new setup. It's like a sort of game, and I like games.*

"How…?" I asked quietly, not believing that everything could be going so wrong.

**Oh, don't worry so much. I'm only as free as I am because you haven't got over the shock yet, once you calm down I'll be gone again. Do try and keep your head on your shoulders, it's no fun if you break easy**

I couldn't hold my frustration and began to cry, cursing the unfairness of life.

* * *

Eventually I learned to deal with Zane's appearance as well, moving on to more pressing concerns. Right now, I was having the distinctly difficult time of exposing the truth of the universe to Natasha and Doc.

"…and therefore, fiction is reality." I finished explaining for the second time. "Do you understand now."

"No, and your charts didn't help any!" Natasha exclaimed. "They activity hindered my understanding."

"I think I'm starting to get it." Doc said. "Since the Omniverse is full of limitless possible universes, some of them must be at least similar to the fiction of our world. So since our fiction acts as a sort of 'window' into a different universe, the creators of our fiction are in turn gods of sort to their respective creations."

"Yes, that's a part of what I'm saying." I agreed, glad to finally be getting through to them. "What about the fact that the Omniverse, as far as we're concerned, is controls by concept and ideas created by mortals?"

"…you might need to take that one from the top." Doc sheepishly replied, causing me to sigh.

"Alright, it goes like this. Whenever the first mortal came about, it started having thoughts." I started to explain. "These thoughts eventually became concepts that were so important the they took on physical forms of their own. Death is herself the concept of, well, death, and Zalgo is something along the lines of corruption, fear, and all that evil shit. Since mortals are in such numbers, their thoughts have been made into reality by sheer force of will and belief, even if most all of them don't know that. The stubborn faith we have in things causes them to be real, and that why things like Zalgo and Death exist as they do. The Tulpa Effect is more powerful than you think."

Silence.

"Alright, I understand it." Natasha said. "I'm still working on believing."

"That's not important right now, whether you believe or not doesn't change the fact that Zalgo needs to be stopped." I relied, exasperated. "It's in his nature to seek power, and that's what he's been doing. Unless someone stop him, he'll probably end up destroying the Omniverse or some shit like that."

"Alright, let's say we believe you, how are we supposed to combat something so powerful?" Doc asked.

"Zalgo is a corruption, a disease, we just need to find the cure." I answered. "We find the sources of his influence, and snuff it out."

"And how do we have a better chance of finding him than the MPF?" Natasha asked. "They've been searching for Zalgo for years, and have yet to find where he's been hiding."

"That's because they have too narrow of a view." I answered. "They're focused on what they believe to be an immediate threat, and are working to did themselves of those. Zalgo is very powerful, and isn't restricted by the same rules we are. We need to broaden our horizons and search further than the MPF have, we need to use the Heart of Gold."

"'The Heart of Gold'?" Doc echoed. "What's that?"

"Kendrick, thats a terrible idea!" Natasha exclaimed. "It's to dangerous and unstable, it's paramount to suicide!"

"Natasha do you know what he's talking about?" Doc asked, being ignored.

"It's the best chance we have, the only chance we have!" I argued. "It's a risk we're going to have to take!"

"Guys, hold on. What are you-"

"Fuck that! I'm not throwing my life to the whims of some machine!"

"Hey! I feel I should take offense-"

"Then I'll do it alone, I don't care! It has to be done, there is-"

"Stop ignoring me!" Doc yelled, finally getting our attention. "What are you two arguing about? What is the 'Heart of Gold'?"

"It's a theoretical way to travel between dimensions, one that is more far-reaching then what the MPF currently employes." I explained. "It is also uncontrollable and might not even work to begin with."

"Why would we use such a device? It seems foolish." Doc remarked. "What benefit could it have?"

"It's powered by probability, so it's likely to take us directly to Zalgo." I answered.

"We can't be sure of that!" Natasha rebutted. "It's just as likely to turn us inside-out or some shit like that."

"I'm going to have to agree with Natasha here, this seems like to much of a risk." Doc said. "We'll find a different way to locate Zalgo, we just need some time."

"…Alright, you guys have a point." I acquiesced. "I'm going to meditate for a while, try to think of what to next. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

I soon found myself packing my things into a duffle-bag. I didn't own much, so it was a fairly quick process. Looking into my mirror, I decided a change of wardrobe would be needed.

*Don't be ashamed of us, we look glorious.*

I ignored Zane, throwing on a pair of loose trousers and boots. Forgoing a shirt, I put on a large coat that fell to my ankles, covering my torso and arms. I pulled up the hood, disappointed that my face was still clearly visible. I remembered a gift Natasha had given me a long time ago, a recreation of Hei's mask. I had taken an interest in anime for a while before I got into music, Darker than Black being a particular favorite of mine. This mask had been made from a strange plastic I wasn't familiar with, making it surprisingly tough while still allowing me to breathe regularly. It fit comfortably my onto my face, one-way glass hiding my eyes in the light. I turned back to my bag, trying to decide if I needed anything else. I had packed some general supplies for most survival situations, as we'll as various knives and weapons I had collected. None of then were anything special, just regular axes, hammers, things like that. I grabbed my watch and lighter, putting on some gloves as an afterthought. Deciding that I was prepared enough, I set to work constructing the Heart of Gold.

* * *

The Heart of Gold is a Infinite Improbability Generator, an object whose existence is virtually impossible. The MPF had created finite probability generators before in an attempt to improve their multiverse-traveling ships' efficacy, but they were ineffective. They theorized the creation of an Infinite Improbability Generators, but decided against it when they realized it was an utter debasement of science. Normally they wouldn't be bothered by this, but considering that most of their technology already mocks conventional logic they felt it wouldn't be a good idea to poke the bear. Creating the Heart of Gold was simple enough; just run it's probability through the finite probability generator and it should take care of itself. That said, I was awfully surprised when it popped into existence right by me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, falling out of my chair.

*Well, that wasn't emasculating at all.*

"Sod off, I didn't expect it to just…show up!" I replied, looking the Heart of Gold over. "Although I'm glad it did, as I have no idea how it's constructed."

*What now genius? There's not much in the way of controls on this thing.*

"That's why we're borrowing Doc's hovercraft." I answered, lifting the H.o.G to move it to the make-shift garage we had set up downstairs.

*That's your plan? Take this virtually impossible object and use it to supe up a floating brick?*

"Essentially, yes." I agreed. "There's going to be more to it than that, probably a lot of welding and-wait, why do you care? Shouldn't you be trying to stop me or something?"

*No, I don't think so. Why?*

"Well…I'm about to succeed in something." I said. "Shouldn't you be against that?"

*Why? Why should I care if this works or not? If it does, cool. If not, nothing changes.*

"Oh…" I replied, almost sounding disappointed. "You know, besides trying to convince me to kill everyone I care for and then some, you're not particularly antagonizing."

*_~Aaaaannnnnnd IIIIIIIIIII wiiiiillllll aaaaalllllllwwaayyss loooovvvve yooouuuuuuu!~_*

"For the love of-Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

Pulling my welding mask back, I nodded at my handy work. The Heart of Gold was now connected to the hovercraft as both a power source and extension of the engine. In all likely hood, the very act of turning this mockery of science and engineering on should cause a Total Existence Failure. The odds of this working were so unconvincingly tiny, they most have been something like infinity-nil against. Those were odds I could get behind.

I started off small, revving the engine. After checking to make sure all my bits were in place, and that nothing was changed to yarn, I put it in drive. I took a deep, stabilizing breath, then pressed down gentile on the accelerator. In an instant, existence and unexistance collided to become one and neither as I passed through every point of every universe all at once. I slammed on the breaks, coming face to face with myself in the middle of a pouring field.

We stared eachother down, neither of us sure of what to do. I forced a smile and a wave, and speed away. Going for a little longer this time, I ended up in the same place, now from the perspective of the other Kendrick. After I waived and left, put off slightly when I realized I was a dick to myself, I tried again. It went on like that for a while, trying fruitlessly to get a feel for traveling, or to perhaps find some sort of pattern in the madness. Eventually I found myself in a place that was at least very similar to where I started, a visibly upset Natasha waiting for me.

"Thought you'd go for a joyride, huh?" She asked, crossing her arms. "With no consideration how I, or even Doc, would feel?"

"If course I considered it, and I came to the conclusion that you wouldn't be happy." I responded, keeping my foot close to the gas. "But I needed to do this."

"Why? You have been instant about defeating Zalgo, but I can't understand why." Natasha asked, her voice cracking. "Why can't you just be happy with me, and leave well enough alone?"

"Because you're all I have anymore." I answered. "I have to protect you, from myself included. Fighting Zalgo gives me purpose, it's all I know."

"I don't need protecting, and especially not from you." Natasha argued.

"Natasha, I didn't do anything to stop Zane from raping you." I replied, picking at old wounds to get my point across. "He's a danger to everyone. No, everything."

"You couldn't do anything about that, it was beyond your control." Natasha replied.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, causing her to jump. "I can at least attempt to control him now, and how has anything changed from then?"

"Doc gave you the medicine." Natasha responded. "That's what's changed."

"That's right, the only reason I'm not killing and raping and all that shit is because I'm literally too crazy to be a psychopath." I laughed. "That's real fucking comforting."

"Well what do you want me to say!?" Natasha demanded angrily. "I don't know what to do, I just want my brother back!"

"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to forget me." I answered quietly. "You should have left me at the facility, save yourself all the suffering I've caused. Move on, raise of family, do whatever you want. Just make sure I'm nowhere near when you do, I don't want to tear your world down any further than I already have."

"I've told you before, nothing is going to change that your my little brother." Natasha said. "It's my job to take care of you."

"Your right, I'll always be your brother, but you can't protect me from everything." I replied. "I'll always care for you, and that's why I need to leave. This quest of mine is two birds with one stone; I both rid yourselves of me, and rid the worlds of Zalgo."

"But I don't want you to leave!" Natasha exclaimed. "I want you to stay here, with me!"

"We can't always get what we want." I responded. "I have to do this. Goodbye Natasha."

Before she could do anything, I slammed my foot on the gas.

* * *

With that one action I set myself down a path of regret, self-loathing and loneliness that dominated my life for an unknowable amount of time. Time had lost meaning to me, the surgery stopping my natural aging process, so any amount of year could have passed between leaving my sister and finding hope for my future. I lived day to day like a zombie, consumed by my mission to destroy Zalgo. There where times that I thought I had found someone else, someone who could love the monster I had become. Nothing worked out, those that made it past my physical appearance scared off by Zane, and each failed relationship cutting deeper than the last. That being said, nothing has compared to my first heartbreak, the scar from where he brained me serving as a constant reminder to how monstrous I could be. I grew to hate my face, taking off my mask less and less until I stopped completely. It tended to help the people I worked with briefly, as they could tell immediately who was in control since Zane always took of my mask.

In my travels I had become an effective combatant without falling back to Zane, a fact I greatly enjoyed. I wasn't going to become the master of anything, but I was good enough to not get my ass kicked. This had the side effect of making Zane even more dangerous, so I needed to be more careful about keeping a cool head on my soldiers (ironic since the temperature of my brain fluids scalded human skin). I had gotten better in other ways as well, my mechanical skills bleeding over into smithing. There's a certain element that takes on an interesting property when it is brought to different universes. It has a hard to pronounce name, so I had taken to calling it 'MacGuffininte' since it transmutes into different materials according to wherever I find myself. I'm not sure what dictates what it turn into, but it seems to be what would be the most effective in general situations. The small amount that I had managed to get my hands was was used by Zane to fashion his own weapon; a Balisong that only he had the skill to use. I considered getting rid of it out of spite, but decided against it since it was probably the best weapon I had.

My coat had become a patchwork of stitches and replacements cloth, seeming more appropriate on a rag-doll than a person. My time abroad had imbued my coat with interesting qualities, them being that it was resistant to burning and contained Mallet Space. Mallet Space is a simple term for an extra-dimensional plane that is easily accessible as long as I wear my coat, storing all my items so that I can pull them out of what is seemingly thin air. It made carrying all my things extremely easy, and is probably the most useful tool I had.

I was honestly surprised the Heart of Gold lasted as long as it did, but was even more surprised when I found myself falling through the sky without it. As I thrashed wildly in surprise, I noticed that I was heading towards a large stone tower with increasingly worrying velocity. As I twisted around to find the hovercraft, despair filled me when I noticed it crashed into the sea surrounding the approaching island. Feeling glad that I hadn't needed my bag anymore, I braced for impact.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, impacting a stone wall at 200 KM an hour is incredibly painful. With a groan, I waited for my bones to pop back in place before gingerly rising to my feet. I looked out the hole I created, a crowd of people staring up at me in surprise. I could feel my anxiety rising with so many eyes focused on me, so I tried to think of a way to defuse the situation.

"К сожалению об стену!(Sorry about the wall!)" I called down to them. "Я могу иметь его в один миг!(I can have it fixed in a jiffy!)"

Nobody answered, some of their faces changing to be confused.

"Parlez-vous Français?(Do you speak French?)" I tried, still getting no reaction. "Gaeilge b'fhéidir?¿Español? 日本語?(Irish perhaps? Spanish? Japanese?)"

"Who are you!?" One of the guys roared. "Another weakling that dares to oppose my rank!?"

I looked him over, an interesting sight to behold. He was a large man, stacked like a brick shit-house wearing an open coat that had epaulettes and a dark vest under it, dark camo trousers and boots finishing it off. He had a metal jay, and his right hand was replaced by an axe.

"Ебля идеальный, они говорят на английском языке. Они вероятно американский тоже.(Fucking perfect, they speak English. They're probably American too.)" I groaned. "I am sorry about your wall, I can fix it if you want."

My accent was painfully thick as English was a new language of mine, a fact that caused me to wince. Axe-hand seemed to be taken aback by my answer, but then continued.

"In any case, I can't allow this affront to go unpunished." Axe-hand declared. "You are to be executed along with these criminals. Get him!"

He used some words I didn't understand, but I got the gist by his tone and the fact I was being charged. I waited for the group that split off to make it in the building completely, then jumped to the ground below. I drew a sledgehammer and threw it at Axe-hand, who knocked it out of the air. Undeterred, I pulled out a pipe and rushed one of the people who were dressed similar to Axe-hand. Bashing his head, I quickly forced my way to the other side of the crowd. What I found was another strange picture; some green-haired kid tied up to a cross, a pink-haired child laying bleeding on the ground, and another straw-hatted kid standing there looking amazed.

"Вы говорите на русском?(Do you speak Russian?)" I asked, hoping.

"That was so cool!" The straw-hat kid exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Я думаю нет.(I guess not.)" I sighed, disappointed. "I am Кендрик(Kendrick), are you friend?"

"Sure, I'll be your friend!" The straw-hat replied, a massive grin on his face. "Do you want to join my crew?"

Too hurried to give a proper reply, I vaguely nodded and turned back to axe-hand. The men he had set after me realized I had escaped, and were rushing to catch up with the others. They all charged us, straw-hat trying to untie green-hair.

"Move." I ordered, raising an axe above my head.

Surprised, straw-hat jerked out of the way as I brought the blade down on green-hair's bonds, freeing his arm. Finishing the job, I turned back to the incoming force and drew a second axe, preparing to charge them when something zoomed past me.

"All those that oppose me must die!" Axe-hand exclaimed as his men headed down upon us.

To the surprise of all, green-hair suddenly appeared before the attackers, blocking their swords with three katana of his own.

"Don't move, or someone will get hurt." He threatened around the handle in his mouth, somehow speaking clearly.

The attackers were visibly frightened, tears running down their sweaty faces.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate with you…either way, after this incident with the Marines I'll be an outlaw too." Green-hair continued, talking to straw-hat. "But it's okay…I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the worlds greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not…bad-guy, good-guy, it no longer matters as long as my name is known world-wide! If you do something that end up in the way of my goal, I will have to cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman!" Straw-hat replied. "Since you wanna be the pirate king's crew-member, if you couldn't accomplish something that small then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"_~Heh~,_ Well said."

_"These kids are nuts."_ I thought.

"What are you standing around for!" Axe-hand demanded angrily. "Finish them off!"

"Guys, duck!" Straw-hat exclaimed, kicking his leg back as we hit the deck. "Gum-Gum…Leg-Sweeper!"

To my amazement, straw-hat's leg stretched out to hit all of the men attacking us (the Marines I assumed). They were sent flying into the air, crashing down with pained groans and yelps.

"Super!" Pink-hair exclaimed. "Very cool!"

"What are you?" Green-hair asked.

"I'm a rubber-man!" Straw-hat answered.

"Ru…rubber-man?" One of the Marines echoed, shocked.

"Captain, we can't kill them!" Another exclaimed.

"They're too strong!"

Nobody said anything, but Axe-hand appeared to be seething.

"This is an order." Axe-hand said, sounding surprisingly calm. "Whoever just said that, kill yourselves! I don't need useless soldiers! That's an order!"

To my surprise, they complied as raised guns to their own heads.

_"By the Sun's Light, what's wrong with these people!?"_ I exclaimed to myself._ "What kind of fucked place have I ended up now?"_

I then noticed that they were using flintlock pistols, along with cutlasses and katana. Before I could think too much about this development, straw-hat charged forward towards axe-hand.

"I am the Marines worst enemy!" He exclaimed, jumping through the air to punch axe-hand. "If you have guts then execute me!"

Axe-hand blocked the attack, leaving the both of them in a stand-off.

"Mr. Luffy, defeat these Marines!" Pink-hair exclaimed.

"People like you without status have no right to oppose me!" Axe-hand yelled. "I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!"

"My name is Luffy." Straw-hat replied, completely strait-faced. "Nice to meet you."

"Go to hell!" Morgan roared, swinging at Luffy.

Luffy jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. It was a good move, as Morgans swipe somehow split a nearby fence in half. Luffy used the opening to drop-kick Morgan, knocking him to the ground. Morgan rolled to his hand and feet, sliding backwards from the momentum as Luffy charged him.

"You little bastard!" Morgan exclaimed, raising his axe into the air. "Go to hell!"

He brought it down as Luffy reached him, almost hitting the rubber-boy who spun out of the way.

"I'm not dead yet!" Luffy grinned, kicking Morgan in the head.

Morgan slid across the ground again, Luffy catching up and straddling him. I heard a yelp behind me, turning to see some blond kid holding pink-hair at gunpoint.

"Wait!" Blond-hair yelled at Luffy, who then hit Morgan. "You idiot! I told you to wait! If you want this kid to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

"I am thinking that is not good idea, Да(yes)?" I replied, pressing a knife against his neck. "I am thinking you put down gun."

Blond-hair gulped, too scared to move.

"Take finger off trigger." I ordered. "Do it slowly."

Blondie complied, giving me the confidence to take the gun from him. Looking toward Luffy, I saw Morgan standing up behind him. Before I could say anything green-hair intercepted Morgan's attack with one of his own, forcing the Marine to the ground

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Leave it to me, Captain!" Green-hair replied, still somehow speaking through the katana he was holding in his mouth.

There was a pause, then Blondie fainted and collapsed to the ground. The other Marines looked shocked as well.

"The Captain…lost?!" One of them exclaimed. "Captain Morgan has been defeated!"

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro said threateningly.

The Marines looked at each other for a moment, then erupted into cheer and celebration.

"Yes!"

"We're free!"

"We are out of Morgan's control!"

"Long live Marines!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked. "They seem to be really happy Morgan was defeated."

"Everyone…hated Morgan!" Pink-hair deduced.

Zoro decided that now was a good time to collapse.

"Zoro?" "Mr. Zoro!"

* * *

"I'm full!" Zoro exclaimed jovially once we had gotten some food. "Haven't eaten for days, almost starved to death!"

I found myself sharing a table with these strangers, the owner of the place thankful to us for saving the town and her daughter, Rika. Luffy, Zoro, Coby (the pink-haired kid) and I had eaten our fill, mine a slow going as I had to eat around my mask. Now that things were calmer, I took a good look at my companions.

Coby was the shortest of them, followed by Luffy and Zoro, and was wearing a shirt and shorts along with circle-glasses. Luffy was fairly short as well, but much taller than Coby, coming to about 170 cm with a skinny frame. He was wearing a simple straw-hat with a red hand around it, a red vest and blue shorts finishing off his outfit along with sandals. He also had short, thick, black hair and a scar under his left eye. Zoro's green hair was roughly cut short, even shorter than Luffy's, and had a similar color to that of moss. Zoro was clearly more built than Luffy, taller too with his 8cm advantage, which you could tell past the three undone buttons on his white shirt. He had on black trousers and boots, his three swords held by his green haramaki.

I tried to think of why I was still here, then remembered that the Heart of Gold had been lost to the sea.

"Дерьмо!(shit!)" I exclaimed, rising to my feet suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Мой межпространственные устройство было брошено в море!(My inter-dimensional device was thrown into the sea!)" I explained, forgetting they didn't speak Russian. "Я должен получить его обратно!(I have to get it back!)"

I ran out to the docks, diving into the water without a second thought. The result was instantaneous and terrible, a burning pain spreading throughout my body. I thrashed wildly, too surprised and in too much pain to think of swimming out of the water. Thankfully, Zoro soon came to my rescue and dragged me to shore.

"_~Aaugh!~ _What the hell!?" Zoro exclaimed, dropping me on the ground to sooth his burning arms in the water. "The water was boiling, what happened?"

I didn't answer for a moment, catching my breath and trying to calm down.

"Я не знаю, я только начал гореть в воде.(I don't know, I just started to burn in the water.)" I answered.

Luffy and Coby gave me blank looks, Zoro too distracted with blowing on his hands.

"Water, it…how you say?…it burns?" I tried again. "Да, water burns."

"The water burned you?" Coby repeated, sounding confused. "It's not that hot."

"It is what happened." I confirmed, slowly rising to my feet. "Great pain, hurt badly."

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" Zoro asked, rejoining us.

"What is…'Devil Fruit'?" I answered with a question. "I am not knowing what you say."

"A Devil Fruit is this gross tasting stuff that gives you powers." Luffy answered. "But once you eat some, you can't ever swim again."

"Нет(no), I have not eaten this 'Devil Fruit' as you say." I replied. "But I am in need to swim, can one of you swim?"

"I can." Zoro answered.

"Good, good. I will throw rock, will you swim to rock?" I asked. "You will be looking for ship and gold ball."

Zoro nodded, so I grabbed a rock and scaled a nearby building. Looking out for where the Heart of Gold landed, I marked the spot with my rock. As Zoro swam out, I climbed back down to the others. By this point a crowd had gathered around us, all if them celebrating their recent liberation. I slunk back into the shadows of the building, doing what I could to not be noticed by anyone.

"What are you doing mister?" A voice behind me asked, causing me to jump.

Turning to find Rika, I sighed in relief that it wasn't some citizen that wanted an autograph or something.

"I am hiding." I answered. "I do not do well with crowds."

"Is that why you wear a mask?" She asked.

"…Among other reasons, дa."

"Why else would you wear a mask?"

"To hide my face."

"Why?"

"I do not like it."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of bad things."

"Why?"

I felt a sudden surge of anger, why the fuck was this kid sitting here interrogating me? Then I became paranoid; what if someone had sent her to find me? What if she was an agent of some kind, disguised as a child and trying to worm her way into my good graces with this act of her's?

"Is it because you're really ugly? Is one eye bigger than the other? Do you have two noses?"

Or maybe she's just a curious kid.

"Да, it is because I am ugly." I answered. "But I am not having two noses, just scars. They scare people, so I wear mask."

"Wow, you must look really scary if it's worse than your mask." Rika remarked. "Your mask Is really creepy, especially since your always wearing that coat."

"How are you knowing I wear this all the time?" I asked. "I have been here only hour or so."

"Because it's all old and stuff." Rika answered, tugging on a patch of my sleeve to emphasize her point. "You must wear it a lot, or you wouldn't have to fix it so much."

"You are smart girl." I remarked, patting her head. "But you ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Rika apologized, sounding sincere.

"It is fine, you are only child." I replied, waving off her concern. "It is good you ask questions, you learn, but I am running out of answers."

"Alright, I get it." Rika responded. "Thanks for not getting mad, other adults don't like it when I ask questions like that."

"I am not like other people."

Rika giggled a bit, then walked off into the crowd.

"Hey, I couldn't find anything." Zoro said, appearing from nowhere.

"Дерьмо, I was afraid of this." I replied, my head sinking. "Now I am trapped here."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I…I am not from here." I answered. "My ship was only way to get home."

"Can't you just get a new one?"

"Нет, It is special ship." I explained. "Only one, not replaceable."

Zoro didn't say anything, not that there was much to say. Luffy and Coby soon found us, followed by the Marines.

"I'm afraid I have to request that you leave." One of the Marines announced, instantly being booed by the townspeople. "We thank you for all of your help, but as Marines we cannot allow you stay here. Please leave this place immediately, we will be reporting what happened to Headquarters."

"Hey Marines!" One of the townspeople shouted. "What kind of bullshit are you saying!"

"Are you kidding me? Or have you all gone nuts!?"

"They are this town's saviors!"

"Well, let's go then." Luffy decided walking back towards the dock.

Luffy and Zoro walked off, looking back when they realized I wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Luffy asked.

"What are you meaning?" I asked back, confused.

"You're part of my crew, aren't you?"

I was taken aback for a moment, then remembered that I had in fact agreed to join him without thinking.

"Why are you wanting me for crew?" I questioned, suspicious. "You do not know me."

"You asked if I'd be your friend." Luffy answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus you seem really strong and cool."

I didn't know how to respond, as I hadn't been called "cool" before. I tried to think of an excuse to say no, but then realized I didn't have one. My ship was gone, I had no way of contacting anyone that could help me, I was in a strange place, and I had no idea if Zalgo's corruption had spread to here. It would be foolish to refuse, but officially joining anybody made me uneasy.

"I will sail with you, but not forever." I responded. "I am on mission, and must finish it."

"_~aww~_ Why can't you join my crew?" Luffy pouted. "It'll be fun! An adventure!"

"Mission is very…important? Да, Important, and must be finished."

"_~hmm~_ It must mean a lot to you…alright, I'll accept that for now."

We shook on it, Luffy finally noticing I had gloves on. If he had any thoughts about it, he kept them to himself.

*How long is that going to last?*

Ignoring Zane, I followed them to our small boat, Zoro and Luffy distracted momentarily by something to do with Coby. I took the chance to meditate, missing whatever they were talking about.

* * *

I was a few minutes later when I couldn't take it anymore, coming close to losing my mind.

"Luffy, I will cut off hand if you touch mask." I threatened, refusing to open my eyes in fear it'll cause me to snap. "Stop asking to take it off, let me meditate."

"But it's so cool!" Luffy whined. "How does it stay on? Can I try it?"

"Нет, you can not." I responded. "I am not taking off mask."

"Why?"

"Why are you caring!?" I snapped, losing my patients. "It is none of your concern if I wear mask!"

"He's right Luffy." Zoro agreed. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, that's his choice."

Luffy pouted again, but conceded. He went back to complaining about being hungry, which was only better than the questions in that it was more passive.

"It's funny that you have absolutely no navigation skills." Zoro remarked.

"Why? I've always been just wondering." Luffy replied. "You're just like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards."

"I don't remember saying that I live completely off of rewards!" Zoro rebutted. "I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea. But now I can't find my way home…I had not choice but to collect bounties just to get by."

"Oh, so you're lost?"

"Shut up! You're the one who's lost!" Zoro shouted angrily. "Geez…I've never heard of a pirate that can't navigate, how do you expect to get to the Grand Line like this? You need to hurry and find us a navigator."

*Listen to that, they're lost just like you. You should tell them about your own plight, make it that much worse when they abandon you.*

"Заткнись, я слышал достаточно от вас.(Shut up, I've heard enough from you.)" I replied.

"What did you say?" Luffy asked.

"I was talking to myself." I answered.

"Oh…are you crazy?"

"…Да, you can say that."

"What does 'Da' mean?" Zoro asked. "Is it 'yes'?"

"Да, да is yes." I answered. "Нет means no."

"Why don't you just say yes or no?" Luffy asked. "Why do you use made up words?"

"They are not 'made up', it is Russian." I replied, scowling behind my mask. "I am Russian, so I speak it."

"What's 'Russian'?" Luffy asked. "Is it a club? Can you eat it?"

"Can you…? Нет! Russia is not food, it is Родина, birth-land, and you will not be making light of it." I responded. "Russians are proud people, we are survivors."

"I've never heard of Russia, which sea is it in?" Zoro asked.

"Дa(huh)? What are you meaning?" I replied, confused.

"Is it in the North Blue, South Blue, what?" Zoro "explained" only confusing me more.

"I am not knowing what you mean, Russia is in the Atlantic and Pacific." I answered. "I have never heard of this 'North Blue'."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro replied. "Are you stupid, you don't know about the four oceans that make up the world? The North, South, East and West Blue?"

I was about to respond when a thought struck me. I had been lucky enough to end up in universes that were similar to my own, but that didn't mean they were all so alike. I slumped a bit, realizing I had finally ended up in a place that was completely alien to me.

"Ken, is something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Кендрик, and I am realizing how far from home I am." I answered.

"Kendrik?"

"Да, Кендрик."

"Can't I just call you Ken instead?"

"Нет."

"Why?"

"It is not my name."

"But it's easier to say!" Luffy wailed.

"I am not caring, it is not my name."

"But Ken-!"

"Anyways!" Zoro interrupted. "What were you saying about being far from home?"

"It is…complicated? Да, complicated." I answered. "All I can be saying is I can not go home, and home was very different from this place."

Luffy and Zoro said nothing for a moment, which I appreciated.

"Why can't you go home?" Luffy eventually asked.

"Home is very far, I am needing special ship to return." I answered. "Ship has sunk, so I am trapped here."

"So you're lost like us." Luffy deduced.

"Да, I suppose I am." I answered.

We couldn't help but smile, a simple connection bringing us together.

"…Although, I am knowing of how to get home." I continued. "My problem is more physical than mental."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"This is…ridiculous, да?" I noted to Zoro, keeping an eye out for Luffy.

"Among other things." Zoro agreed, keeping an eye on the trio rowing our boat.

After Luffy spotted a passing bird, he tried to catch and eat it. We quickly learned that it was far bigger than it first appeared, and flew off with the rubber-boy trapped in his beak. As we rowed after him, some pirates that were adrift in the sea jumped aboard and tried to take our ship. Zoro and I "convinced" them otherwise, and they "offered" to row for us as we looked out for Luffy.

"So, why were the three of you floating in the ocean like that?" Zoro asked.

"Good question, you finally asked!" One of the pirates exclaimed. "It was that girl! She was a bad girl, but real cute too."

"The three of us had just finished robbing a ship, and on the way back we found her." A different pirate told. "We thought she needed help, she even offered us treasure!"

"But when we went to check her out, she stole our map and ship!" The third pirate finished. "Before we could do anything, a freak storm came from nowhere and destroyed the boat! We're sure that she planned it somehow!"

"She can predict the weather…this girl must be something special." Zoro remarked. "I wonder if she'd join us…?"

"If I find her, I'm gonna kill her!" One of the pirates announced.

"First, we gotta get our loot back." Another pirate said.

"Yeah…if we go back empty-handed, Buggy will…" The third pirate agreed.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked.

"He's our pirate leader, haven't you ever heard of 'Buggy the Clown'?" A pirate answered. "He's a dangerous man who ate a Devil Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit?" Zoro echoed. "What does it do?"

"_~hehaha~_ Can't tell you, it's a secret." A pirate replied.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"We made it!" The pirates announced as we pulled up to the island's dock.

"Where is everyone?" Zoro asked. "This place looks deserted."

I stopped paying attention then, noticing an…'off' feeling permeating through the air. Scanning the buildings, I noticed a shadow moving into an alley.

"Zoro, I need to be going." I told the swordsman. "I will return later."

"Huh? Alright." Zoro replied as I walked off after the shadow.

Keeping my distance, I followed the figure through alleys and the ruins of destroyed buildings. After deciding that he was alone, rushed head to cut him off. Pulling the familiar figure into an side-road, I slammed him against the wall.

"Si taht yna yaw ot teerg a dneirf?(Is that any way to greet a friend?)" Chaz asked.

"On, tub uoy era on dneirf fo enim.(No, but you are no friend of mine.)" I responded.

Chaz and I had met previously, as I was often in need of his services. He was an information dealer, willing to sell any knowledge he had for a price. He was also a greedy slimeball, who would sell out his own mother for enough coin. I didn't like working with him, but he was a necessary evil as information was extremely valuable to someone in my line of work. I was lucky enough that Zalgo's experimentation had elongated my tongue, allowing for a passable attempt at speaking Daemon. It was simple to write, all you had to was reverse the order of letters. Speaking it was something else, as it took…interesting anatomy to pronounce things sideways.

"Taht struh, stuc em peed ti seod." He remarked, feigning hurt. "Retfa lla ew evah neeb hguorht, uoy dna em?"

Chaz was a Daemon, one of many, and for whatever reason he had taken a particular interest in me. Usually this would be something to be worried about, but I often had bigger problems that didn't leave time to look a gift horse in the mouth. Letting him go, I took a step back to look him over. Chaz often kept to the stereotypical look that most Daemons were stuck with; red skin, horns and all that, but right now he looked like some generic punk kid you'd find smoking across the street from a school.

"Tahw si htiw eht wen kool?" I asked.

"Od uoy ekil ti?" He asked in return, doing a little twirl. "I ma gniraperp rof a pirt ot eht Namuh dlrow, si siht esiugsid pu ot ffuns?"

"Ti si enif, tub tahw era uoy ginod ereh?" I answered. "Evah uoy draeh ginhtyna wen morf Zalgo?"

"On, ginhton uoy od ton ydaerla wonk." Chaz answered. "I ma lyno ereh ot rehtag noitamrofni no emos dik deman Luffy."

"Luffy? Tahw od uoy tnaw morf mih?"

"Ouy wonk mih?"

"I ma…gnilias htiw mih, yliraropmet."

"Ym, ym, woh tneinevnoc. I epoh taht uoy dluow eb gnilliw ot erahs gnihtyna uoy wonk."

"Revetahw uoy deen ot wonk, uoy nac ksa mih flesruoy. Eh si ton yrev thgirb, eh si ylekil ot llet uoy gnihtyreve uoy tnaw."

"Ho…tib fo a loof neht?"

"Ekil uoy dluow ton eveileb."

I turned to walk away, annoyed to see Chaz following me.

"Si ereht gnihtemos uoy deen?" I asked, not stopping.

"Uoy evah ot nruter ot Luffy ta emos tniop, os I lliw wollof uoy ot mih." Chaz answered. "Si taht a melborp?"

I shrugged and kept walking, quickening my pace slightly. Working my way back to the ship, I was disheartened to find that Zoro had gone.

*They're already trying to get rid of you.*

Scowling slightly, I turned back to the town to search for any sign of the swordsman or Straw-Hat.

* * *

After a few minutes, I heard the sounds of celebration in the distance and decided to investigate. Discovering the source to be a large bar of sorts, I entered into a courtyard area. The group of pirates that were partying stopped to stare at me, and I could practically hear the record scratch.

"Hello." I said. "I am looking for rubber child, is wearing straw hat."

"Ken!" A voice called. "You found me! Where's Zoro?"

"I am not knowing, we separated." I answered, ignoring the flinching pirates as I walked over to the rubber-boy. "Why are you in cage?"

Luffy was trapped behind metal bars, forced to sit in the cramped space. Brushing past the crowd, I made my way to Straw-Hat to try to free him.

"Hold it!" A new voice ordered, prompting me to pause. "Who the hell do you think you are, barging in here like that!"

*A man's man sustained by strength of will.*

I looked toward the voice, surprised at myself for not noticing him earlier. I saw a fairly tall man, dressed up like some kind of clown pirate complete with a big red nose. He leaned forward in a fancy chair-throne thing, seemingly angry with me for disturbing their festivities.

"I do not mean to…interrupt?" I relied, looking back to Luffy for confirmation. "Да, interrupt. I am here for Straw-Hat, I am needing his ship."

"Ken, aren't you here to save me?" Luffy whined.

"Да, for your ship." I answered. "Stop calling me Ken."

"But it's more fun to say!"

"I am still not caring."

"Meanie."

"Enough!" The clown pirate interrupted. "If you're working for that thief, then I'll have to kill you as well."

"Нет, I am not working for him." I explained. "But I can't let you kill him."

"Nami, who is this guy?" Clown-pirate asked an orange hair girl. "Why didn't you warn us about him?!"

"That guy? There's nothing to worry about." Nami answered, waving off Clown-Pirates concern. "Ken and I go way back, he's just not up to date on our new employment with you Captain Buggy."

"Is this true?" Clown-pirate, Buggy, asked me.

"I have never seen this girl before." I answered. "She has not been sailing with us."

Nami momentarily looked terrified, then tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"_~hahaha~_ That's Ken for you!" She nervously laughed, walking up and patting me on the back. "Quite the joker, always full of laughs."

*I don't think she could be more wrong, it's almost impressive.*

Growing annoyed, I reached down to pick her up. Squeaking in surprise, she slinked away slightly as I held her so we were face-to-face.

"I do not know you." I growled. "It is not good to test me."

Nami nodded furiously in response, scrambling away from me when I dropped her. Turning back to Luffy, I noticed that we was glaring at me slightly.

"What?" I asked, walking toward him.

"You should be nicer to her, she's our new navigator." He answered.

"Your navigator; She is no concern of mine." I responded, bending down to grab the top of the cage. "You deal with her."

Pressing my foot to the bottom, I started to force the cage apart when a knife sunk into the back of my head. Usually this wouldn't be a problem other than blinding pain, but it was a very good throw. I slumped over and slid off the cage, all control of my limbs lost. Silence and darkness engulfed me, the feeling of laying on the hard ground being my only connection to the physical world.

*Damn, that was a good shot. It'll be a shame when we kill whoever did that, you could learn a few things.*

_"And you can fuck off."_ I responded to Zane.

*No need to be testy, it was a simple observation.*

_"Well then you can observe me ignoring you."_

*_~hehehihihi~ _How has that been work in the last few years? Oh, and before I forget, _~she wants the dick!~_*

_"What the fu…? What are you even talking about?"_

*That girl, Navi or whatever the fuck her name was, she wants the D.*

_"…Stop. Just…stop."_

*What's with that attitude? You should be excited.*

_"I can't believe I'm entertaining this notion, but why do you think she 'wants the D'?"_

*It was obvious, the way she was feeling you up. That, and I could smell it.*

_"…Smell it?"_

*Yep.*

_"You could…smell it?"_

*Uh-huh.*

_"…Smell what exactly?"_

*She was lusting after you like crazy, I could smell it in the air.*

_"…You're saying you smelt her…lust?"_

*It started right after you ousted her to Buggsworth the Clown, and got stronger when you picked her up.*

_"…I…I don't even…you're very lonely, aren't you?"_

*What the fuck are you talking about? It's not like you're any better off.*

_"By the Sun's Light, you're a moron. That wasn't lust, that was fear. She was afraid of us."_

*…Shit, that does make more sense. I get those two confused a bunch.*

I briefly despaired at the futility of suicide.

*Not that it matters, we should still fuck her.*

_"We are not going to have sex with her."_

*Says you.*

_"Says me?! Says me!? Says shut the fuck up I do!"_

*Calm down, no need to be testy.*

"Вспыльчивый! Ты тот, который планирует изнасилование чужой!(Testy! You're the one that's planning to rape some stranger!)"

**Кто сказал что-нибудь об изнасиловании? Теперь вы кладете слова в мой рот.(Who said anything about rape? Now you're putting words in my mouth.)**

"Kendrick! Guys, Kendrick's alive!"

"Вы сделали! Вы! Всякий раз, когда вы открываете рот чертовски вы идете на изнасилование или убийство или некоторые другие попало дерьмо!(You did! You! Whenever you open your damn mouth you go on about rape or murder or some other horrible shit!)"

**Как насчет когда я говорю о прохладно дерьмо, как ружья?(What about when I talk about cool shit, like shotguns?)**

"Солнца свет закрыл ебешь вверх!(By the Sun's Light, shut the fuck up!)"

It was at the moment I realized I had been yelling, and that I wasn't laying on the ground anymore. I felt around for a moment before I was engulfed in a hug, my instant reaction of throwing the offender off of me thwarted by my assailants unexpected strength. I struggled for a moment, the person who hugged me quickly letting go. I was about to say something, but hesitated when I noticed my vision had yet to return.

"I can't believe it, it's a miracle." A familiar voice said, amazed.

"I told you, it'll take more than that to kill this tosser." Chaz's distinctive voice responded. "Well, I think I've got everything I need, I'll be going now."

"Chaz, tiaw." I called out, hoping he was still there. "Uoy nac kaeps Hsilgne?"

"Fo esruoc I nac, I dluow ton eb yrev doog ta ym boj esiwrehto" He responded. "Yhw, od uoy deen emos pleh?"

"Sey, I ma gniog ot eb ereh a elihw dna deen ot nrael." I answered. "Tub yhw evah uoy ton nekops Naissur nehw ew kaeps?

"Ereht sah neeb on deen, uoy derugif tuo a yaw taht dekrow rof uoy." Chaz said, waiving off the bullshit I had to go through to learn Daemon. "Tub I od evah gnihtemos taht dluoc pleh, rof a ecirp fo esruoc."

"Tahw?"

"I evah emoc otni noissessop fo a Lebab Hsif, dna ma gnilliw ot lles ti ot you."

The Babel Fish is an extraordinary creature, frequently used to both prove and disprove the existence of God. It feeds on brain wave energy, frequencies and then excreting telepathically a matrix formed from the conscious frequencies and nerve signals picked up from the speech centers of the brain. What this means in practical terms is that if you let it burrow in your ear, you can understand virtually any spoken language. Many years before I started my journey they were designated a Weapon of Mass Destruction and it became almost impossible for regular people to get one, even Daemons had trouble

"I ma ton eruhs ti dluow pleh, I od ton kniht ti dluoc evivrus gnivil edisni ym daeh." I noted, my vision slowly returning.

"Uoy dluohs ton etamitserednu ti." Chaz replied, smirking. "Uoy nac evah ti rof owt dna a flah noillim Ynnum."

I nearly choked, my heart seizing at the thought of anyone paying that. Munny is a form of currency created to ease inter-universal travel, fashioned from a similar material to MacGuffinite, that come in the form of small, glass-like beads. They were iridescent and found in varying sizes, which decided their worth. Munny has the ability to become virtually any form of currency, automatically converting to the equivalent amount. As of then the conversion from Munny to Pубли(Rubles) was 1 Руб for every .75 Munny and I only had a motley collection of 5000 Руб.

"Два с половиной миллиона Munny!(Two and a half million Munny!)" I exclaimed, defaulting to Russian out of reflex. "Это невозможно иметь такие деньги, я не часть буржуазии!(It's impossible to have that kind of money, I'm not part of the bourgeoisie!)"

"Yrros, erar smeti eriuqer a hgih ecirp." Chaz shrugged, leaning closer to me. "Fo ecruoc, I ma gnilliw ot tpecca…evitanretla sdohtem fo tnemyap."

I scowled and pushed him out of the way, walking to the door of the abandoned house I found myself in. Luffy and the others had already left, discomfort being the natural reaction to hearing Daemon spoken aloud. I could hear them talking about something outside, my understanding broken at best. Hesitating with my hand on the knob, I turned my head slightly towards Chaz.

"Woh hcum dluow eseht 'evitanretla' stnemyap revoc?" I asked, hating myself a little more.

"Rof na ruoh eht tsoc lliw pord ot eno noillim." He answered, smirking.

"Lla I evah si ruof-dnasuoht selbur." I replied, hoping to come away from this without losing all my money.

"Neht ti lliw eb owt sruoh dna eerht-dnasuoht selbur." Chaz said, walking closer to drag his fingers across my chest and back. "Reven tel ti eb dias taht I ma ton suoreneg."

I shuddered away from his touch, fighting the urge to gag. I wanted nothing more than to leave, but having a Babel Fish would be a great help to properly learning English.

*That, and getting us laid.*

With a grimace, I considered my limited options. It honestly didn't seem like such a bad idea, but some instinct of mine screamed that this was a bad idea.

*It's your natural instinct to be a punk bitch, for the love of God ignore it.*

Sighing in resignation, I unlocked the door.


End file.
